Most Rewarding Title
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When Gabriel came to answer a prayer he never would have guessed at how it would change his life forever. Now playing guardian angel to the youngest Winchester he must find a way to stop The End before it begins, or else risk the very human he has come to love.
1. Prologue

**Most Rewarding Title**

 **Author:** **.com  
** **Artist:** **.com**

 **Rating:** **Mature** **  
Pairing/s:** **Sam/Gabriel** **  
Word Count:** **27,000**

 **Warnings:** **Canon Divergent, Gabriel is Loki, Minor character deaths, Angst with a Happy Ending, Switching POV, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Reference to 'Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting', Light petting/sexual situation, Violence** ****

 **Summary:** **When Gabriel came to answer a prayer he never would have guessed at how it would change is life forever. Now playing guardian angel to the youngest Winchester he must find a way to stop The End before it begins, or else risk the very human he has come to love.** ****

 **Link to Fic:** **/works/16177622/chapters/37800752**

 **Link to Art:** **/works/16175819**

 **Authors Notes:** **Okay so this story is gonna have a bunch of notes which are important so please bear with me! This is also my first Big Bang and I wanna get it right!**

 **1) This was written for the Sabriel Big Bang which you can find here:**

**2) The art for this is AMAZING and you can find a link to Knowmefirst here: .com and here: /users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst**

 **Link to Art:** **/works/16175819**

 **3) This work was edited/beta'd by Andi4 and sooo many thanks to her taking the time to do this for me! You can find her here: /users/Andi4/pseuds/Andi4**

 **4) For all FFN readers I'm sorry that the links probably wont work. The name of the artist is KnowMeFirst whose work can be seen on Tumblr and AO3. If you want to see the artwork, I posted each picture with the corresponding chapter it is meant for on AO3, I'm the same username there as always CrowNoYami.**

 **Seriously though, check out the ART FOR THIS! /works/16175819**

 **Prologue**

Gabriel loved his job. While it wasn't typical, he enjoyed showing righteous assholes the error of their ways. It was fun at times to throw his flare into things, sometimes Gabriel couldn't help but wonder why he chose this line of work in the first place. He was once a beacon of hope and terror, the Archangel of Justice and Archerald of the Lord. Now he took a more personal job, dishing out just deserts on humans who harmed others. It was the same gig, only toned down. Sighing heavily, Gabriel leaned his head back on the sofa, his dog happily on his lap waiting for his master to notice him. Looking down at the small terrier, Gabriel smiled before petting the little guys' head, making the dog lean into the touch.

"What do you say, Spot? College jerks or CEO assholes?"

Spot barked once, and Gabriel laughed as the dog maneuvered his way onto his back on top of the archangel's lap. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel transported his apartment. Rubbing Spot's belly, the blond chuckled at the dog's antics to get a better rub. "Crawford Hall sound like a good place to start to you, boy?"

Spot didn't answer this time, not that Gabriel was expecting him to. Placing his hand on the dog's stomach, the blond scratched and petted like he knew Spot enjoyed. This was the life he chose after running away from home. It wasn't something that he regretted, being able to live among humans was one of the perks of being on the run from his family. The archangel could admit, even if only to himself, that he chose the right path. It wasn't easy, being cut off from the Host had brought its own trouble, as while he had wanted to leave home, Gabriel hadn't wanted to be powerless while doing so.

It had taken time and energy to find out a way that he could keep his grace recharged and not have to give up the abilities he enjoyed so much. There was a flaw in the system, one that his older brothers had overlooked; Heaven wasn't the only place that was touched by God. While it was where most angels gathered their power, by being accepted into the pagan community, Gabriel as Loki had been able to siphon a small amount through nature.

Chuckling as Spot let loose a groan before shifting onto his stomach once again so Gabriel could rub his head the way he liked, the archangel looked at the small creature on his lap. It was interesting how overlooked everything but humanity was, even the brief petting session was enough to help charge Gabriel's grace, the dog radiating life energy and producing far more than needed. All living creatures gave off enough life that with a bit of training the archangel converted it to grace and recharged his own.

Not losing his grace allowed Gabriel to make a second life, one as far away from Heaven and Hell as he could get. Now he spent his days with his dog, and occasionally he would find someone to share his bed with, however briefly their time together would be. It wasn't the same as when he was connected to the Host, to when he was linked to every angel in existence. His link to Heaven remained cut from his side, silencing the prayers and whispers he had once been gifted.

Gabriel loved his job, punishing those who deserved it, sometimes saving people in the process, he loved it. But even he had to admit that if it was nothing else; it was lonely.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Keeping secrets was a part of Sam's life, had been for as long as he could remember. He had been forced to keep secrets from the kids and teachers at school, forced to keep them from Jessica, to keep secrets from pretty much everyone he knew. Something felt wrong for keeping a secret from the rest of the hunter community though. It ate at Sam, knowing his body was the one to end so many good lives, especially Pastor Jim.

While they hadn't been as close to Pastor Jim as they were to Bobby, he was someone Sam had confided in, someone as a young boy, he had let take his confession and listened when he spoke. Pastor Jim had been a good man, one of the very best; and to have him killed because Sam couldn't keep a damn pendant on? It was horrifying.

At least Meg hadn't been able to get the jump on Bobby. It was the only thing keeping Sam together; that Bobby had seen through her act and knew something was wrong. Now if only the older hunter knew how to fix what was left of Sam's mind. The hunter understood Dean was worried, the man hadn't forced the issue yet, but the younger brother knew Dean like the back of his hand. It was the trivial things, the small gestures which made his older brother's worry clear.

Sitting in their motel room, alone for the first time in what seemed like forever Sam closed his eyes. Maybe Dean's way of booze and girls wasn't the healthiest, but it seemed to work for him. When the shit hit the fan, Dean would shrug it off and have a drink or a girl, most times both. Rubbing his forehead, Sam groaned at the thought. If only it were as easy for him as it seemed to be for his brother; he could show up at a bar, smile at a pretty girl and then find a place for the night.

It used to be. While he was at Stanford, Sam had gone to the parties and hooked up with whatever pretty person wanted to be his for the night. Until he met Jessica. She hadn't stood for his pick-up lines. Instead, she had made him work for her attention. By the time he finally did get her into bed he never wanted her to leave, the thought of her being with someone else nearly tore him apart. Sam had believed after they got together the sex would get boring, predictable. It couldn't have been farther from the truth. The more he fell in love with Jess the better sex became. It was the connection he needed, not the physical act and while he could see Dean's point in relaxing with a good orgasm and a willing partner, it wasn't what Sam wanted, or needed.

With the way they lived, Sam wasn't sure he could have what he desired again. What girl would be willing to let her boyfriend travel with his brother for weeks on end with little to no explanation? Sam shrugged off his melancholy thoughts before doing something he hadn't done since they came across a spirit who thought he was an angel. Kneeling at the side of the bed, Sam clasped his hands and bowed his head just like Pastor Jim had taught him when he was little. Taking a deep breath, the hunter closed his eyes again before he spoke, no need to keep his voice low like he typically would if Dean was around.

"Dear Lord, I ah… I know that it's been a while since I last prayed. It's no excuse, but there was a spirit of a priest who thought he was an angel and sent civilians to kill sinners. I know he wasn't an angel, I know that but… it shook me for a while; I guess," pausing for a moment, Sam sighed. "I… I was possessed not too long ago by a demon. Dean and I, we got some tattoos now to stop any demon from being able to pull the same stunt… but I guess you already knew that. When I was possessed… Meg, that's the demon, used my body to kill people, good people. They were hunters, and they trusted me, one was even a pastor… and I can't… I can't get their faces out of my head when they realized they had let their killer into their home."

With his eyes closed, it didn't take much for Sam to see what he was describing, the horror on the faces of those he had known since his childhood right before they died. It didn't matter if it was his choice or not; those people were killed with their blood running down _his_ hands. "I know I don't deserve it, Lord," Sam's voice changed to a whisper, cracking slightly. "I know… I know it's my fault for not wearing that damn charm… but I can't sleep, I can hardly eat, and it's not just wearing me down it's taking its toll on Dean as well. I just… I could use your help Lord if you can find it in your mercy to forgive me."

Wasn't that was the sum of it all, could he be forgiven?

"Please Lord, I… I need a sign… something, anything, please. Amen." Pausing for a moment knelt beside his bed, Sam hoped he would get the sign of forgiveness he was searching for. More importantly, he wondered what he would do if he didn't.

Originally, Gabriel had planned to show the hunters an entertaining time. He had a few tricks scheduled; one for the frat-boy who didn't know when enough was enough, and another for the local animal tester. Gabriel had even thought of a couple of ways to mess with the hunters themselves, make them so frustrated with each other they wouldn't be able to tolerate being in the same room together let alone hunt him down.

It wasn't until he met the boys that Gabriel knew exactly who took the case. These were the Winchesters, the two brothers destined to destroy the world. It wasn't what the archangel had been planning. From the beginning, he had known this day would come, had heard the chatter when one of his younger siblings were around.

Nothing would have prepared him for seeing the vessels; especially Lucifer's.

The man wasn't anything like Gabriel had been expecting. He wasn't arrogant or proud, he didn't seem to have any of the cocky attitude his brother did, and it threw Gabriel off his game. It wasn't until after he started to follow the brothers that Gabriel noticed something else. Sam had Faith. It wasn't in the plan. As far as Gabriel understood, Luci would have had demons keeping track of the man, making sure Sam never had anything worth being thankful for. Gabriel could guess what Sam's life had been like, how the demons would have ripped everyone but Michael's vessel away. Still, the man trekked on, believing in a God who had seemingly abandoned him.

It was damn-well inspiring.

What was worse was the way it made his grace react. Gabriel had spent a millennium keeping his grace under lock and key, pushing down his very essence so he could play his role as a pagan. Now it seemed to all be for naught. Watching as Sam knelt by his bedside, Dean having left to 'scope out the bar,' Gabriel couldn't help it as his grace rose to the surface.

"Dear Lord, it's me again. I wanted to say thank you for giving Dean the distraction he needed. I guess I didn't realize how badly he was taking Pastor Jim's death. Almost managed my four hours of sleep last night, right before I was thrown into a memory of what Meg did while in control of my body. I woke up to Steve Wandell screaming. I think the worst thing wasn't even the killing, I mean it was horrible but when she did it? When she ripped into those people, she in some twisted way relished it. It felt like I was the one enjoying it like it was me loving the feel of their life being smothered out."

Gabriel watched as Sam paused, wetting his lips with his head bowed over his clasped hands on the side of the bed. He shouldn't be here, listening as the kid poured his heart out into his confession. This wasn't his gig anymore, Gabriel was all about virgins and blood sacrifices now; about giving assholes their just deserts.

"Please Lord, if I can be forgiven please give me a sign. I don't want this blood on my hands, Lord. Please, Amen."

Gabriel didn't have even a moment to think before his grace reacted. It had happened before, his grace wishing to fulfill a prayer, wanting to help someone who was hurting. Typically, it was the people he was tricking, trying to look for God in a desperate attempt to stop what was happening. Sometimes it worked, his grace would search the soul in front of him and if they genuinely meant to no longer do any harm Gabriel would stop. Sometimes it was beyond his control if he wished to keep his cover, soft prayers spoken around him praying for support or guidance. Nothing like this. Sam wasn't just begging for help, but for redemption, for the forgiveness of a sin that was not his own. Sam was asking for mercy, and Gabriel's grace was going to answer the plea.

In a split-second, Gabriel felt his grace swiftly encase the human. The archangel could hear Sam's gasp as the warmth spread throughout his body, erasing the stain the demon had left behind. Keeping his eyes locked on his grace, Gabriel watched as it washed away every bit of taint in Sam's system. This was going to change things. Still, Gabriel didn't call his grace back even as Sam slumped forward groaning into the mattress. Too much grace was dangerous. Sam should have been rejecting it, should have been trying to push it away; instead, the man was squirming and gasping as if in the throes of passion.

By the time his grace had completed its task, Gabriel could see the moment it all came together for the human. The trail of grace returned to the archangel, its soft glow joining back with his vessel while Sam remained slumped on the bed, panting harshly. Stepping forward, taking care to stay invisible, Gabriel looked at the prone form on the mattress. Sam had managed to mostly catch his breath, a broad smile on his face while he remained bent over panting harshly. The blond could see the shimmer of the man's soul, how the previously stained spots were cleansed. It wasn't anything anyone but an angel would have been able to see; the taint had been so minuscule it wouldn't have shown up on another creature's radar.

The darkness was gone now.

"Thank you," whispered Sam, his eyes closed while he sluggishly held himself at the side of the bed. Gabriel waited for more, for the taller man to continue his prayer when a selfish thought hit him. He didn't want anyone else to have this thanks. It wasn't Father who had purged the evil from Sam Winchester; it wasn't God who washed away his sin. It was Gabriel, and while he hadn't been in the angel game for a long time, the youngest archangel was never one to shy away from the limelight. Things were different now though; it wasn't like before when he could make an entrance of lightning and have the villagers believe his words. Sam was a hunter, and while he had faith, it would surely be tested if Gabriel came to him in human form.

Reaching behind himself, Gabriel winced slightly as he plucked a single golden feather from his primary left wing. The plume shimmered in the dull light of the room, glowing slightly with a touch of his grace. Holding the feather out with his palm, Gabriel blew until it gently floated down beside Sam, landing next to his knee. With the flutter of wings, the archangel left the human in the motel room.

He had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam didn't know what to do. After so many years fighting the unknown, of putting his life on the line to kill monsters, he knew he should have done _something_. He should have fought, should have risen and tried to find whatever had been attacking him. Instead, Sam had all but embraced it. Whatever it was that washed over him felt terrific, pure. After a few seconds, the feeling became pleasurable, relaxing, and perfect all at once. Sam never wanted it to stop. As the sensation left, the hunter slumped over on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He was a sitting target, whatever it was with him could easily end him if it so desired.

Once his breath was no longer coming in gasps, Sam straightened himself and whispered his thanks. Even if something was going to take him out, for the first time in his life, the hunter felt cleansed. Even when he was a child, it felt like there was something off, like something was wrong with him. Now Sam felt as if he were innocent again, normal in a way he had never experienced before. Sensing eyes on him, the tall man didn't bother to turn around, though he did tilt his head when he heard a whooshing noise from behind.

Glancing down before he tried to stand, Sam noticed the feather by his knee. It was large, about a foot in length and bright gold. Hesitantly, he picked up the quill and brought it to his chest. With gentle fingers, he stroked the plume lightly. It was soft, softer than he was expecting, it's shimmering gold seemingly reflecting the dim light in the room. It also was giving off a soft glow, nothing he would have noticed in broad daylight, but in the dull motel room with only a bedside lamp on, Sam could see the light cling to the feather.

There was only one thing he could think of which would purify him and leave a feather as a calling card. In wonder, Sam remained kneeling beside the bed while he looked at the plume which he held innocently in his hand. Going to his duffel bag, the hunter grabbed some string from his kit and tied it around the base of the feather before carefully making it into a pendant. The hunter tucked the feather under the collar of his shirt, not wanting to alarm Dean when the older man came back before he could explain. Sam climbed into bed with a smile on his face. For the first time in his life, he drifted into a restful sleep, secure in the knowledge at the very least; his prayers were heard.

"What the fuck Sam?!"

Groaning for what felt like the thousandth time in the past twenty minutes, Sam tried to explain what happened the previous night to his brother. Dean had returned to the motel room early in the morning, having slunk away from whatever woman's house he was at the previous night. It wasn't that Sam wasn't expecting this, if anything Dean continuing to ask the same question was probably the best-case scenario. Looking at his brother, Sam sighed before trying again, his voice calm even though he wanted to bash his head into the wall.

"I told you, it was weird. I know you have a tough time believing Dean, but what else could do that? Far as I know, only one thing comes in the purifying with feathers category. I'm not saying we shouldn't check it out, I'm just saying maybe we should count this one in the win column," explained Sam.

"In the win- are you even listening to yourself? This _thing_ whatever it was, messed with you, Sammy. It got all up in your head and made you believe you were touched by an angel. Well, I've got news for you, we've sung this song before back with Father Gregory. It wasn't an angel then, and it isn't one now." While he was speaking, Dean was throwing their things together, stuffing their duffel bags while refusing to look too long at Sam.

For his part, Sam remained where he was sitting on the bed waiting for his brother to calm down. Once Dean was done packing, Sam stood from where he had been sitting on his bed, grabbing his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. The movement caused the pendant Sam made from the feather to sway slightly and catching Dean's attention. While the older brother had been seemingly starting to calm down, at the sight of the feather his eyes narrowed again. Sam could see the slight flush at the base of the other's neck meaning his brother was about to go off on another rant.

"And that's another thing," began Dean, no longer caring if the neighbors heard him yell. "You haven't taken that thing off since you found it. How do you know it's not working some mojo on you? Will you at least take it off until we get to Bobby's?"

When Dean went to reach for the feather, Sam stepped back, his hand holding the plume to his chest. "See? You won't even let me see the damn thing. Just… put it in your bag Sam; we'll see to it when we get to Bobby's." Sam knew what Dean was saying made sense. They didn't know where the feather came from or what it might be doing to him. Still, the hunter couldn't help but hold his hand a bit tighter. No matter what Dean said, Sam believed what he had around his neck was an angel feather, something so pure and rare shouldn't be tossed in the same bag as his dirty shorts.

"I feel you, Dean, I do. I just… what if I'm right? What if this really is an angel feather? You want me to shove it into the same bag I shove my dirty underwear? I mean, you heard Father Reynolds; angels are wrathful. You don't think one would take offense to me throwing away their gift?" Sam kept eye contact while he spoke, trying to will Dean to understand where he was coming from. Watching as his brother sighed before bringing a hand to his forehead, Sam couldn't help the moment of victory before Dean hardened his jaw.

"Alright. You're right Sam for all we know this could be an angel feather. But if it's not and _I'm_ right then, we need to get it off you. If you won't let me put it in the trunk with the rest of the gear at least let me take it until we get to Bobby's. He already knows how I feel about the damn thing so if it starts making me act strangely he'll be able to tell."

Hesitating, Sam took a breath before nodding. Dean was right, while he didn't think the feather was harming him if he were under a spell he wouldn't be able to tell. Carefully, Sam lifted the string over his head and reached his hand toward his brother. As Dean reached out, Sam jerked his hand back for a moment. "Promise you won't hurt it unless Bobby says there's something wrong Dean. The last thing we need is the wrath of Heaven on us; we have enough problems as it is."

Dean agreed before taking the feather and looping the string around his neck. The quill didn't do anything, only the same soft glow Sam hadn't mentioned to his brother. Keeping the light a secret from Dean wasn't Sam's intention, however since Dean didn't say anything about it, Sam decided against bringing it up. If he was going to make a case about the feather not being harmful, indicating he could see power coming from it wasn't going to help. Gathering his things, the hunters remained silent, considering the issue on pause until they arrived at Bobby's.

About a mile down the highway, Sam felt something around his neck. Bringing his hand to his chest, the brunet was surprised when he felt the now-familiar outline of the feather under his shirt. Glancing over at Dean, Sam decided to wait until they were at Bobby's before he said anything. The last thing they needed was for Dean to get into a car wreck with the way he tended to swerve when startled. Letting go of the feather, Sam smiled as he felt a warmth against where it was resting. While he could understand where Dean was coming from, Sam had no intentions of allowing any harm to come to his gift.

The glow wasn't from a curse or spell; it was _grace_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leaving behind his feather was a stupid idea. While it had made sense at the time, the last thing Gabriel needed was to have a bunch of hunters holding a piece of him. It wasn't that they could harm him through it, but for some reason, the damn thing had bonded with the tall human. Typically, a feather would remain just that; a pretty, but otherwise uninteresting token. Gabriel had gifted them before, long ago when he was free to use his real name. They had never bonded with a human like this, and the archangel couldn't help but wonder what made Sam Winchester so special his feather wouldn't part from him.

If it were anything like what Gabriel had seen when Sam was under the power of his grace, it would be idiotic for him to leave the hunter alone. Still, Gabriel was surprised at how possessive he was of the human. The second Dean had taken his feather from Sam; the archangel had to fight down a growl. He didn't want the older Winchester with his plume; it was for Sam and Sam alone. Once they were on the road, Gabriel remained invisible to the two men and watched as the feather shifted from Dean to Sam which caused the light amount of grace in the quill to practically sing in joy once back with its human. Surprisingly, Sam remained silent on the new home the plume had taken, instead, choosing to bask in the warmth Gabriel's grace was providing.

Sam reacted as an angel would with grace, not as a human. It was a terrifying thought; humans even those who would become vessels, were hesitant of grace. It was instinctive when a foreign substance tries to change your body to fight back. Most of the time you could convince yourself if it should be accepted, but Sam didn't fight Gabriel's grace for even a second. Instead, he had embraced it, had taken everything the archangel was offering and had enjoyed the experience. Even now, Sam was lightly smiling while the feather rested against his skin.

This wasn't what Gabriel had been expecting when he left his feather; he never planned for his grace to remain and bond with the human. What was worse was the rest of his grace wished to do the same. It took every ounce of will Gabriel had not to let his grace go to Sam, to surround and protect the hunter. It was why Gabriel sat silently in the back seat of the car; he didn't want to leave Sam alone. The few hours he had left the long-haired hunter were awful; even Spot had been concerned for Gabriel.

If Sam were a fellow angel, Gabriel would have thought they were courting.

Bonding with a human, however, was impossible. They didn't have the needed grace to bond, and while he didn't think his grace would harm Sam, the archangel was far from ready to settle down and start the process. That didn't stop him from picturing how it would be with the tall human. Even if he wasn't ready for a bond, Gabriel couldn't help but notice Sam was attractive. Not only was the man handsome, and his soul warm, but Sam was typically Gabriel's type when he went for men. Sam had a fantastic smile, and with his way of life, Gabriel knew the hazel-eyed man could give as good as the archangel could demand of him.

Sighing, Gabriel watched the brothers while Dean drove. Gabriel wasn't looking forward to whatever test this Bobby was going to devise. Angels were rare enough on Earth, but if they managed to find out _what_ angel had placed their protection on Sam, it could be disastrous. This left Gabriel with only a few options; he could remain as he was, observing the hunters only. Or he could do something he hadn't done in two thousand years; he could reveal himself, wings and all to someone and hope for the best.

Something told Gabriel he wouldn't have a choice much longer.

Bobby had no clue what they were dealing with. The moment Sam had begun to explain what happened, Dean started in on how weird Sam had been acting, and how the feather had seemingly transported from Dean to Sam. As a test, Bobby had taken the feather, careful not to let it touch his skin, and only a few minutes later it was once again around the taller man. The fact that nobody could keep the feather besides the younger hunter lead Dean to rant about their safety, implying they needed to find a way to destroy the plume.

Dean hadn't liked it when Sam refused to agree. Thankfully, Bobby was hesitant to try destroying the feather as well. After what seemed like hours of arguing, Dean finally relented to leaving it until after Bobby researched any other options on what could have left the token. While Dean calmed down and worked on the Impala, Sam and Bobby began investigating. It didn't take but a few hours before Sam heard a sigh from the older man. Looking up, the taller hunter watched as Bobby turned away from his text to look at him.

"You know if this were anyone else we would have simply burnt the thing and be done with it. Why do you think it's an angel feather, Sam? Besides the feeling of grace, what aren't you tellin' your brother and me?"

Sam sighed before running a hand through his hair. Bobby was right of course; there was more he didn't want to admit to Dean, not after Father Gregory. Steeling his nerve, Sam took a breath before he opened his mouth. "I asked for it." While it wasn't exactly what he was expecting to say, Sam continued as Bobby merely raised an eyebrow at his confession. "I was praying, after… after what happened with Meg," pausing, Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat. That was something they had never spoken about at length after Meg was expelled from his body, they had chosen never to mention it again.

"Well, I decided to pray for forgiveness. I asked God to give me a sign, any sign that what she did through me could be forgiven. That it wasn't on _me_ , that I wasn't to blame. Once the prayer was done grace washed over me… I felt clean, Bobby in a way I've never felt before. I still feel clean."

"And you don't think anything but an angel could do that for ya?" asked Bobby, raising an eyebrow. Sam shook his head. "No, I know something else could. I mean, pagan was my first thought once I considered it. They would have the mojo to do this… but why would they? So far, the only alarming thing is the feather not leaving me, which to be honest I don't want it to be with anyone else anyways. Pagans, at least none that I've heard of, leave feathers behind like this."

Bobby sighed, taking off his ball-cap for a moment to run his fingers through his hair before placing it back on again. When he looked at Sam, Bobby's gaze was unyielding. "Alright, I get it… but if we're going to do this, we're going to do it smart. If I can't destroy the thing, and if you're certain no pagan messed with you then the way I see it we only have one option," pausing Bobby waited for Sam to come to his own conclusion. Seeing as Sam wasn't following his train of thought, the older man sighed. "We're going to summon whatever put the feather in your hand. I know a few rituals we might be able to tweak until it's generalized enough to summon whoever this was. May have to put the feather in some blood, but you can always clean the thing later."

Sam didn't like the thought of imposing on whatever angel showed him mercy, on the one who had saved him. Still, Bobby was right; they didn't have much of a choice. Nodding his consent, Sam watched as Bobby began to ruffle through the books they had laid out, looking for something they could use. While he understood the hunter's need, Sam hoped the angel wouldn't be offended. The last thing they needed was Divine Wrath coming for them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriel cursed, barely keeping himself invisible to the hunters while they tried to find a ritual which would summon him. The only thing that would stop them from being able to find something would be if he took the feather away from Sam. It was what he should have done, remove the trace of his grace and they wouldn't have anything to work with. Gabriel never even considered it. There was something there, something building between them, and the archangel wanted to see through. The more Sam touched the feather, the more his grace responded and wrapped the human in an embrace.

For hours Gabriel stood there invisible to the hunters, but unwilling to leave Sam. By the time it started to get dark, they had managed to figure out a ritual. Wanting to wait until they had every weapon they could think of ready; all three hunters decided to turn in for the night before trying the ceremony in the morning. Gabriel, for his part, waited until everyone was in bed before he made his move. Pulling the text toward himself while taking a seat at the table, the archangel looked at the old and yellowed pages. It would work, from the notes Bobby had stuck between the sheets, his feather and a bit of blood from Sam and they would be able to summon him.

Thankfully they didn't know who they were summoning.

Gabriel could pretend to be anyone, there were thousands upon thousands of angels, and coming up with a name wasn't an issue. Oddly enough, even the thought of lying to Sam wasn't appealing in the least. Shoving the book aside, Gabriel huffed. This wasn't going to go how he wanted; if they mixed a few more things, they could even bind him to the truth. Not that he didn't earn the name Silver-tongue for nothing as Loki, still it would be hard to lie if his feather was used.

Glancing up at the stairwell, Gabriel rose from the chair and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He could go up there, could be close to the human his grace had chosen to protect. Sam had mentioned how he hadn't been sleeping; it wouldn't take much for his blessing to keep the nightmares at bay. While Gabriel's feather would prevent others from entering Sam's thoughts, it wouldn't do anything about the human's own mind. Spreading his wings, the archangel lifted his vessel to the top of the stairs, placing a hand on the door leading to Sam.

It wasn't locked.

While he knew the other had probably left it unlocked in case he needed to get to someone quickly, Gabriel couldn't help but see it as an invitation. Using his grace to keep the door silent, Gabriel cloaked himself as not to be seen before he entered the room. It was dark, the single window covered in thick drapes to shut them in darkness. There was only the slightest glow from a small crack in the curtains, letting a sliver of light through. Not needing the light to see, Gabriel closed the door behind him, muffling the soft 'clink' of the door shutting.

The archangel wasn't surprised to learn the brothers shared sleeping space, from what he could tell during his hours watching the two they were dangerously co-dependent. Having not the time nor will to enter their minds too deeply, Gabriel had to assume they had been on the road with nothing but each other for most of their lives. Conditions like that would mess you up; it would cause a stronger bond than most and make them inseparable. Still, the archangel had been careful to look for any signs they were more than brothers and work partners, seeing none lifted a weight off his chest. One that should not have been there in the first place.

Ignoring the firstborn who was turned toward Sam even in sleep, Gabriel looked at the taller of the two brothers. Sam was beautiful, his long brown hair creating a halo effect on the cream-colored pillowcase. Sam's mouth was open slightly, causing little puffs of air to escape with each breath alongside a soft snore. One arm was thrown above his head while the other lay to rest on his flat stomach. He was shirtless, Gabriel could see his shoulders and the top of his chest before the comforter covered the man. Sam wasn't the most handsome man Gabriel had ever seen, nor the most attractive he had slept with -being a god had its perks- but with Sam, there was a pull like no other Gabriel had experienced.

Something was happening between them.

It wasn't quite angelic, though the longer Gabriel stood there, the more his grace longed to surround the young soul and wipe away all his trouble, to protect Sam in a way only an angel could. While it wasn't as powerful; the side of Gabriel which was created when he ran away, the part of him who was Loki longed for the younger Winchester as well. That side of him was more primal in his desires, wanted to taste and take and _own_ the Winchester in every way imaginable. Yes, it also wished to protect him, but not nearly as innocently as his angelic side. The part of Gabriel which was Loki wanted to form a bond with Sam as consort; it wished to have Sam as his own and _only_ his own.

Even when he fell in love with Sigyn, Gabriel hadn't felt this possessive need run through him. Sure, he desired her, but never like this, never as dominant as he was feeling now. This was every part of Gabriel wishing for the human, and it was only after Sam hummed in his sleep that the archangel even noticed how he was now touching the man, softly trailing his fingers through the other's hair. Small bits of grace was leaving his fingers where Gabriel was caressing the human, leaking into the others mind to sooth away any nightmares, blocking away the pain so the man could have a comfortable night's rest.

He should stop. Gabriel almost jerked back his hand when he saw the soft smile on Sam's face, the way he was now tilting his head in Gabriel's direction. How could he pull away from the man when they were both enjoying the contact? Making sure not to use too much grace, just enough to ease away the aches of hunching over books all day and to keep away the nightmares, Gabriel took a seat on the edge of the bed and continued to sooth the other.

Sitting there invisible hours later, having watched as Dean rose and silently left the room, Gabriel came to a decision. He wouldn't lie to Sam though he planned on evading as much as possible. Something inside his grace rebelled at the idea of outright lying to the human, but it wouldn't stop him from at least trying to keep his secrets. Sadly, if he was going to protect Sam, Gabriel would have to tell him something, so the other two hunters trusted him.

Gabriel knew what the demons and angels were planning for Sam. While he didn't know the details, the archangel knew enough to make him need the hunter's trust. Because there was no way Heaven or Hell was going to harm Sam, not if he had anything to say about it. Perhaps it was time he gave a thought of being His archangel once again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Unlike how he typically awoke, Sam didn't jerk awake. Instead, he woke slowly. It was one sensation after another, gradually coming to him. Like the heat from the sun on his side which he was turned away from, the murmurs from beyond the room of two male voices talking in hushed tones. Sam could smell the faint musty air of the room, could feel the scratchy blanket against his chest. Looking at the place; it wasn't much better than the motel rooms they stayed in, but something was comforting at being in Bobby's home. The slow way he returned to consciousness made the hunter aware of another sensation that should have put the hunter on edge.

He wasn't alone.

There wasn't anything he could put his finger on which gave the being away, and though his eyes were closed, Sam knew when he opened them he would not be able to see anyone in the room. Still, there was a presence, an aura, inside the room the hunter couldn't shake off. It should have had him reaching under his pillow for the .45 he kept hidden ever since he was eight and afraid of the monster in the closet. As much as he hated his father for his parenting skills, Sam had to admit he always slept better armed.

Something told him his gun wouldn't do anything against whatever or whoever was with him now. He could call out for help, from the sounds of it, Dean and Bobby were talking in the living room, just barely keeping their voices down as not to wake him. It would only take a shout, and the two would come bounding up the stairs, guns blazing.

Sam didn't so much as make a whimper. Instead, he waited while whatever it was continued to observe at him. There wasn't any sense of danger, no lingering presence of malice. If Sam could pinpoint what the creature was feeling without he would have to say curious, and perhaps there was something else there, whatever it was, it was not there to harm him. Opening his mouth, the hunter decided to take a chance, his left hand which had been on his stomach moving to his chest to grasp the feather he wore around his neck.

"Angel?"

Silence. Still, Sam didn't let that stop him. If it was something other than his guardian, something evil, perhaps knowing Sam had the feather of an angel would be enough to ward it away. There was still the possibility of this being the same angel who had given him its feather, who had purified him in a way he knew no baptism could. Clearing his throat, Sam kept his eyes closed while he spoke, his voice lowered so the other men in the house wouldn't know he was awake.

"If it's you I want to say thank you. I know… I know you purified me, took away what the demon left in me. Dean and Bobby, they want to believe, I know deep down they do, but life as a hunter means you can't run on faith alone. They're planning on using the feather you left me and my blood to summon you. If you don't… if you want to stay away…"

Sam paused and licked his lips; he could still sense the presence in the room, it felt closer now as if he reached out just the slightest bit, he would be able to make contact. Carefully, the hunter pulled the string of the pendant up over his head, being careful not to open his eyes no matter how tempting it was. Holding out the feather, Sam made his movements slow so the one watching him understood what he was saying.

"It's the only thing I can think of, if you take it back they can't use it to summon you. I don't know what else I can do. Thank you so much for what you did for me… but you shouldn't be forced to play twenty questions to a group of hunters just because you helped me out."

Instead of the feather being taken from his grasp, Sam heard the soft sound of a footstep on the hardwood floor. It would be enough they wouldn't have much time before Dean was up, having expected Sam to have made the sound. Still, the brunet didn't retract his hand as he felt the gentle tug on the feather. Letting go, he instantly felt a sense of loss as the feather left his grasp, up until a warm palm was placed on his bare chest. The feather was between a small palm and his heaving chest. The angel wasn't taking his plume back but was silently telling Sam to keep it.

Tentatively, Sam placed his hand over the smaller one on his torso. It was masculine, more substantial in the fingers than a woman's would be. When the hand didn't leave, Sam grew bolder. Slowly, ever so slowly the hunter trailed his fingers along the soft skin of a wrist attached. Checking for a moment, the hunter didn't feel a pulse however the second the thought crossed his mind one gently thrummed against his fingers.

Keeping his movements slow, Sam moved farther until rough denim hindered his exploration. Hearing the distinct sound of heavy boots making their way closer to the stairwell, Sam figured he had a minute before Dean burst in to see what was taking him so long. Feeling the wrist he had been holding tug slightly, Sam spoke in a rush.

"Did you protect my dreams last night? I haven't slept like that since before… since before Jess." Instead of a verbal reply, Sam felt a touch of the same power which had purified him before sweep over him. It was so warm and welcoming the hunter couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation. As the feeling passed, Sam noticed the wrist he had been grasping was no longer in his hold, though the feather rested against his heaving chest.

"Thank you," Sam whispered into the room, secure in the knowledge his angel would be invisible to everyone. For the first time that morning, Sam opened his eyes, the sun was beaming in through a gap in the drapes, letting Sam know it was late into the morning. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table he could hardly believe it was already past nine. Typically, they were up at the crack of dawn, and even when they had the chance to sleep in Sam was usually up long before Dean.

Placing his hand on the feather, Sam slipped the string over his head quickly just as Dean opened the door. From the smirk on the others face, Sam figured he was about to be teased for sleeping so late; Sam could already hear the sleeping beauty and princess jokes. Letting his eyes sweep the room, the hunter didn't see anything out of place, though the feeling of being watched remained until he started to dress.

Perhaps summoning his angel wouldn't be the disaster Sam feared.

Watching Sam sleep through the night had not been his intention. While Gabriel had planned to help the hunter through his nightmares, to banish the thoughts away before they could even touch him, the archangel had expected to flee at the first sign of Sam waking. A sign he ignored as a very awake hunter traced the skin of his wrist. Gabriel had the perfect opportunity to take the feather; Sam had even offered him the golden plume. However, the archangel hadn't hesitated in placing it on the human's chest.

Their moment was far more intimate then Gabriel had anticipated. However, he had allowed the human to trace his wrist and hand until the sounds of someone being near the door were no longer avoidable. Gabriel had been surprised when Sam hadn't tried to open his eyes, that he had been content with Gabriel's mere presence and soft touch instead of trying to gaze on what Sam knew to be an angel. Most would have tried to sneak a peek, to see what the archangel looked like, but Sam hadn't.

There was something remarkable about Sam.

Gabriel watched, keeping to the shadows and remaining invisible while the older Winchester came into the room, teasing about the late hour. Sam didn't mention how someone was with him a moment ago, didn't even do more than visually scan the room for a moment before he continued with his day. The archangel left to give Sam privacy while he changed, no matter how tempted he was to watch as the man's skin was revealed. Not wanting to give into temptation, the archangel made his way to a house he called his own.

The sunny paradise of his home was self-made, back when he was experimenting with Dad and his brothers on creating Earth. Gabriel had carved out his little haven. He had been younger then, back when it was only the five of them before everything went wrong. There were a few things Gabriel had made which still existed, animals and places that were formed with his Father's guiding hand and his imagination. The other archangels had their creations as well, trying to outmatch each other but Gabriel had chosen to remain with lighter concepts.

What was better than a platypus? They were one of his favorite creations which survived through the ages, adapting and forming into what they were today. The island Gabriel had called his since he left Heaven was one of the other structures which survived, hidden away in the tropics where all Gabriel had to worry about was not getting sand in his drink. Being what he was; the animals both on land and at sea were non-threatening, most using the calm area as a place to nurse and breed.

No humans had ever stepped foot on his island. It was sheltered with his grace and magic; somewhere sacred. His children were able to visit when they wished, however even they stayed away from the area, respecting his need for a place to call his own. It was a wonder then why Gabriel hoped he could show it to Sam. He had only known the man for a few short days; the archangel had studied Sam and watched him but had just spoken to him for a few minutes while undercover. This shouldn't be happening.

Wanting to own the human was one thing, wanting to share even his most treasured of places was another. Gabriel's grace hummed under his skin at the thought of bringing Sam to his nest, of letting Sam see how the archangel could provide for him. He wanted his human safe, protected and entirely out of harm's way, and there was no better place for that than here. Shaking the thought from his mind, Gabriel walked to the sound of excited barks from Spot who was running around inside. Not needing to remain at the college, Gabriel had taken his dog back home until he could find a new area to work.

Bending at the knee, Gabriel reached down as Spot jumped, so his front paws were braced on Gabriel's thighs as the archangel reached down to pet the dog. Spot's tail was wagging happily behind him, shaking the small animal who was enjoying the short petting session. Absently Gabriel wondered if Sam was a dog person or not and if Spot would like his mate.

Gabriel barely had time to suck in a breath at the thought before he felt a tugging on his grace. Snapping his fingers, so Spot's bowls were filled, Gabriel stepped back which caused the dog to lower himself on all fours. It didn't seem like the hunters were going to waste any time. With a sigh, Gabriel looked at his dog before he left.

"I'll be back soon boy; I have an interrogation to get to."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam hated the idea of trapping his angel. While he didn't mind summoning the being since he had given his permission, Sam hated the thought of trying to catch him. Bobby had just finished painting the new symbols along the side of the barn they would be using. It was covered in charms and warding to try and keep everything they could think of locked inside. If this were a regular hunt, there would be no hesitation. This wasn't a usual hunt though; this was trying to trap an _angel_ , one who had done nothing but soothe and protect Sam when he didn't have to.

It was wrong.

Opening his mouth to protest again, Sam was interrupted by a harsh glare from Dean. They had been arguing since Dean came into their shared bedroom that morning. While it had been joking and teasing at first, it had soon turned into serious arguments. The older Winchester wouldn't even consider the possibility of the feather being from an angel, while Sam wouldn't believe anything different. If it wasn't for Bobby cutting between them, the younger brother was confident it would have come to blows hours ago. As it stood, while neither were happy with the other, they had yet to raise a fist.

If Dean didn't stop with his eye rolls and snorting whenever Sam mentioned his angel that was going to change.

Barely able to ignore another jab from Dean, Sam sighed before making his way to their alter. Not knowing any ritual which would summon an angel, they had resorted to combining a few pagan rituals. The spell consisted of some candles, some Latin, a bit of blood, the feather and they hoped the angel would appear. If not, it would be back to the books until Sam either convinced them the angel meant no harm or someone took the feather from him.

He hoped this worked.

Slicing a cut along the palm of his hand, Sam chanted the words Bobby had modified from an ancient ritual for summoning a god long-since forgotten. Letting his blood drop onto the feather where it rested inside a stone bowl, Sam could see the feather glow brightly for a moment before it dulled, the plume absorbed his blood and burned the red liquid until nothing remained else remained but it's golden light. Waiting for a moment, Sam looked around the barn, hopeful for something, _anything_ to appear. Bobby and Dean were standing behind him, each holding a gun, one of rock-salt and the other with silver bullets.

Holding his breath, Sam shifted slightly in place while waiting for his angel. It must have been five minutes before Bobby sighed heavily, Dean echoing the sound. Turning to try and argue against another summoning, Sam barely opened his mouth when he heard a somewhat familiar voice come from behind him.

"Well, you guys sure know how to throw a welcoming party. Where're the drinks? The food? The strippers?"

Quickly Sam turned to face a man he didn't think he would see again. It took only a moment to place him, but Sam remembered speaking with the janitor when they were working their last case. The custodian wasn't what Sam was expecting when he turned around, but one look in his honey-golden eyes and the hunter didn't question this was the angel he had been waiting for. There was a certain glow to him, the same light Sam had seen on the feather, and though they didn't have confirmation of what he was, Sam knew he was looking at one of God's angels.

"Sorry, we decided against Vegas night. So, what are you? I bet you were the one who pushed the professor out of his damn window! I knew there was something off with you the moment I saw you. What are you trying to pull, slumming it with the humans?" Dean postured.

Sam hoped Bobby would stop Dean from speaking soon. Watching as the angel shrugged before taking a few steps closer, the brunet couldn't take his eyes off the creature before him.

"What can I say? While not Dad, I stole the idea from Joan Osborne."

The man paused then and looked at Sam directly. He didn't seem worried about both Dean and Bobby pointing guns at him. With a snap of his fingers the janitor created a throne out of thin air, it was elaborate in design, with high back and winged arms, Sam watched as the blond man flopped down on it gracefully. With one leg hooked over an armrest, the angel propped his head up with his palm.

"I thought this was going to be a Q and A?" stated the man, causing Sam to speak before anyone else could. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to start questioning the angel.

"Why did you answer me?"

The question wasn't one they had agreed upon. First, they were supposed to establish a base with the man, to see if they could figure out his motives and name. Sam didn't care about what kind of powers the other had or what his endgame was. What he wanted to know was why the angel had answered his prayer in the first place. Sam watched as the angel shook his head with a small half-smile on his face.

"Not going to beat around the bush I take it?" Sam couldn't help but rub at the back of his neck, offering an apologetic shrug. "Well, I should probably answer your brother's question first before I get to yours, yeah? Yes, I was the one who pushed the rapist out his window. Well, technically it was the ghost of the girl who killed herself after he forced himself on her. She chose the sin of suicide over the sin of abortion."

Before Dean could get more than a grunt out, the man continued. "I'm sure you'll have more to say about that Big Boy, and you can - once Jolly Green is done asking his questions." The man focused his attention back on Sam, his eyes observing the taller man for a moment before he spoke.

"I answered your prayer for a number of reasons Sam. First, I was in the neighborhood and while I don't answer every one that comes my way, I was curious about what a hunter would pray for. Second, what was done to you by those demons wasn't your fault, it was wearing down on your very soul, and there was no need for it when you were trying so hard to fight against it."

Sam looked downward for a moment before bringing his eyes back to the golden ones who had captured his, the angel continuing once they established eye contact. "Third it wasn't completely by choice. The second I was close to you my grace acted. It shouldn't have been like that you know? Humans weren't designed to take grace, but you did. Instinct should have kicked in and had you fighting but you embraced it, and in doing so allowed my grace to purge any trace of demon from you; body and soul," explained the angel, taking a breath before continuing.

"I gave you my feather for a reason Samuel Winchester. You are an exceptional human, and I wish to protect you, something I haven't done since Jesus walked the earth. My feather will always seek you out, and through a small connection with my grace, it will allow me to sense if you are fatally wounded or in need of me. It can not be taken from you or removed, once it leaves your presence it will return, always." The look in those whiskey-colored eyes wiped away any lingering doubt Sam might have had.

"And I suppose you pass those out like candy?" asked Bobby, his voice holding a warning edge. Sam barely noticed his hand was now holding the feather against his chest, the same feather which had been sitting in a bowl a few minutes before.

"Of course not it's typically not done any longer. I mean, sure if angels were around all the time and not upstairs there might be one or two every century or so, but nobody leaves the home office anymore."

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked, his fingers still clutched around the golden feather. The angel had a haunted look to his eyes then, one Sam wanted nothing more than to erase. "Heaven for angels isn't the same as humans; I'm not getting into my history now. Needless to say, it's been a while since I was last upstairs, so I can't say for certain that it hasn't been done, but I doubt it," said the blond with a shrug.

Bobby must have gestured to Dean to let the subject drop as it wasn't mentioned again. Instead, the older hunter asked his next question, surprising Sam. "So you're claiming to be an angel? Where is your garrison or your sign of Divine Wrath? What proof do we have you're not something else trying to squeeze their way close to John's boy?"

The angel shook his head for a moment, the half-smile still on his face. "Told you, most angels are upstairs, haven't used any Divine anything for ages now, so they can't find me. As far as The Host is aware? I died with my last charge. I made it appear like there were Knights of Hell trying to get at him, top-notch demons, in case you're wondering what they are. Faked my death after my charge promised not to say anything when he got upstairs."

"And the angels would believe that these arch-demons were after your charge? Who was he? Jesus?" Though it was said with a laugh from Dean, Sam watched as the angel's half-smile turned into a full smirk. When he didn't say anything for a moment it went quiet, Dean stopped laughing, and Sam couldn't help but gasp.

"It was, wasn't it? Your last charge was Jesus… which would make you…"

The angel raised his eyebrow for a moment before sitting properly on his throne and slowly clapping his hands. There was a curse of 'balls' behind him, but Sam didn't turn around. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find his voice as the angel stood from his throne and it vanished behind him.

"Gabriel," the angel answered for him, his tone a combination of resignation and pride. "They call me Gabriel."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Watching Sam struggle for words wasn't as amusing as Gabriel thought it would be. On the one hand, he loved shocking people speechless; it was something he typically excelled at. In this case, however, Gabriel wanted Sam to speak, to know what was going on in his human's head. Gabriel had assumed he would be revealing himself the moment he came into the warded barn, secure in the knowledge nobody would be able to hear outside the area. While the archangel was willing to tell Sam who he was, he wasn't ready to let the other gods know. They wouldn't take his preserved betrayal well.

The older hunter, Bobby, appeared to take his words to heart as he lowered his shotgun. Sam's brother, on the other hand, kept his gun firm in his grasp. Gabriel didn't know how it got twisted enough where the Righteous Man was the one without faith, but he knew a non-believer when he saw one. Thankfully, Gabriel didn't feel like he had to convince Dean, Sam would try to do it for him. Stepping forward, so he was in arms reach of the taller hunter, Gabriel looked up at the shocked man. The taller man was barely breathing, his eyes wide while he watched the archangel approach.

"I know I'm awesome and all, but you're gonna catch flies."

Sam snapped his mouth shut from where it had been gaping at Gabriel's previous comment, a flush rising on his cheeks. Gabriel took another step toward the hunter, invading his personal space which made Sam flush even deeper. Chuckling, the blond reached up and placed his hand over the feather Sam was still gripping against his chest.

"Whatever reason I chose you no longer matters Sam. This feather? It binds us together. I'll be able to sense when you are in danger and locate you, I will know when you need of me, and I will hear your prayers. Angels… we're not the cherubs people believe us to be. We are soldiers, we are fighters, and you better believe archangels are even more powerful. We are Heaven's deadliest weapon, created to serve Father. I was His Messenger and Father's Word was not always kind. I've wiped out entire species and caused civilizations to weep."

The air became charged while Gabriel spoke, he allowed a small bit of grace to echo with his words. While it had been a long while since he was last called upon, should Father wish it of him, Gabriel would be His Wrath once again. "I am also one of His firstborns and had a hand at creating this world." the archangel lowered his grace then, a smile on his face while he kept his hand on Sam's firm chest. It would be so easy to begin his courtship now. He could pull the taller man down into a kiss, and Gabriel knew Sam wouldn't resist.

"For example, the platypus? All mine. We each had our hand in creating this world; I mean did you think the continental drift just happened? That was Luci and Mike fighting on Earth and their power splitting the land. I have to tell you, the face they made when they thought they broke Earth? Priceless." Gabriel let his voice linger on the last word, eyes locked with Sam's while he spoke. While Gabriel wouldn't take what wasn't offered, he had no intentions of walking away without Sam at least getting the idea he belonged to the archangel now. Gabriel wouldn't possess him, wouldn't harm him, but his very grace called out to bond while his pagan side screamed to claim.

It was only a matter of time.

"Well, I guess you three have some talking to do, and I have a dog I've been neglecting. I'll be in touch." Leaning up, Gabriel placed his hand on the back of Sam's head to pull him down, ignoring the outburst from the older Winchester. Bringing his mouth to Sam's ear, Gabriel whispered to the taller man, their bodies pressed together and Sam now holding onto his hips.

"My feather is a mark of protection, but what I did with my grace? It was a display of intent, Sam. Take your time to figure out what you want and then pray to me. Until then, I'll be watching over you. Try to keep your perky ass out of the fire, yeah?"

With a quick nip to Sam's earlobe, so the other had no confusion about what he meant, Gabriel was gone with a rustle of feathers. He would leave Sam to think and to reflect on what the archangel wanted. Hopefully, the hunter wouldn't take too long, one taste of the man and his very being was eager for more.

The second Gabriel was gone, Dean went off on a tangent. Sam did little more than stand there marveling at the fact he had just held an archangel in his arms. His body seemed frozen; whether it was in shock or amazement Sam didn't know, Bobby remained suspiciously silent while Sam stood there. Eventually, Dean slowly noticed his brother wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. Still, Sam continued to look where the angel-archangel had been standing. His last words to Sam seemingly haunting him. Could Gabriel have been serious? Was he genuinely intending to be with Sam, and what if it was something he didn't want? Did he have a choice?

Remembering their moment that morning, Sam had known the angel watching over him was male; it hadn't bothered him then. Having spent his morning wanting to explore the skin of the other, Sam couldn't say it was the male form that was holding him back. He had a type, one which varied drastically between men and women. For women he liked them smaller, with enough curve they could mold against his side, Sam loved feeling like a protector to them, his massive body easily covering theirs.

While Gabriel was smaller, he was also solid, unlike the thinner women Sam preferred. Gabriel's body was precisely how Sam liked his men. Still shorter than him -it was hard for him to find someone who wasn't- but with an undertone of muscle. Women, Sam liked feeling like he could protect them, while with men he preferred someone physically equal. There was no doubt in Sam's mind the archangel could give as good as he got, powers or no. And those eyes, those honey-whiskey eyes which spoke of power and mischief, they caused the hunter to feel desire running down his spine.

No, it wouldn't take much for Sam to willingly explore the archangel, what was worrying was Dean's reaction. Having waited until the green-eyed man started yelling directly at him instead of in general, Sam slipped the feather under his shirt, wanting to feel it against his skin before turning to face his fuming brother. Dean had put away his gun. However his fists were clenched, and Sam had a feeling his older brother was waiting for the chance to land a punch. The way Dean was looking at him, Sam could only sigh.

This was not going to end well.

When Dean had that look on his face he wasn't open to listening to anyone; Sam was confident it was why Bobby hadn't said anything. They would talk later when Dean wasn't around, and Sam was sure the older hunter would at the very least be open to Sam's choice whatever it may be. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to think everything needed to be run by him first before the younger brother committed to his own choices like Sam couldn't be trusted to make his own decisions.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Dean, his green eyes glaring at Sam in both frustration and disappointment, an exact combination Sam had only ever seen on his brother's face. Knowing this was going to get worse before it got better, Sam shrugged his shoulders and decided if he was going to fight, it was better to get it out now.

"I told you before we even tried, he's an angel. I didn't know which one, and him being Gabriel is throwing me, but I don't understand why you're so surprised Dean. Even Bobby told you it was a possibility! So why are you so pissed?"

While he had asked the question, Sam knew before Dean opened his mouth what his problem was. Someone was getting close to Sam. It didn't matter if Gabriel was an archangel or if he had turned out to be a demon, the result was the same. Something was getting close to Sam, was trying to wiggle their way into their tight-knit family and Dean never accepted outsiders well. It took a lot of blood sweat and tears before Dean would admit someone as family, as evidenced by how long it had taken before Dean was comfortable relying on Bobby.

Sam didn't think Gabriel had a chance to earn his place inside their group with Dean, not unless he risked his life for them. That wasn't something Sam never wanted to happen. He had no doubt it would cause a threat they had never seen before to even think about injuring the archangel. Chances were it would take nothing less than a miracle for Dean to accept Gabriel. Sam merely hoped they could pull one off, because the more he let the thought linger, the more Sam wanted what Gabriel was offering. It had been too long since he last enjoyed the touch of a lover, and while Sam would have to ask what all the archangel meant by 'intended' the attraction was there lingering in his veins.

"I'm pissed because this so-called archangel has you so wrapped around his little finger you don't even see him as a threat! Even if he is who he's claiming to be, do you remember what Father Reynolds said? 'An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.' Luke, right? What would something with that kind of firepower be doing answering the prayers of a random hunter? Even if he was at the right time and place, that still doesn't explain what he was doing there. You heard him, Sam! He admitted to pushing the professor out of his window. Are you seriously going to overlook him killing a man just because he claims to be _the_ Gabriel, or are you going to man up and see this for what it is?"

Sam had a feeling he was going to regret asking before he did, but the question came out nonetheless. "And what is this Dean?" There was a slight change in Dean's stance when he next spoke; his legs spreading slightly like he was expecting an attack, his shoulders pulled back to straighten his posture and Sam could see his father looking at him through his brother's eyes.

"A hunt, Sam. This is nothing more than a hunt. First, we have Yellow-Eyes playing special treatment to our family and now this Gabriel guy. For some reason, our family has been targeted again. We need to find a way to take this sucker out before he does something more threatening than giving you a feather."

Shaking his head, Sam took a step back from Dean. Logically he could understand where Dean was coming from; the shorter man was trying to do what he always did and protect Sam. That wasn't the case here though, for once he didn't need or want his big brother's protection. There was something building; Sam could still feel a trace of Gabriel's grace inside him through the feather against his skin. It wasn't unwelcomed, it caused no pain or desire to be freed of it. If anything, Sam wanted more.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm not hunting an archangel. You may not have faith, but I do, and I'm not going to help you try to keep away what could be the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know all the answers yet, but I bet if I ask Gabriel will answer. He didn't seem opposed to answering our questions a few minutes ago, and that was with your snarling in the background."

"Sammy you don't know what you're saying," began Dean, but Sam cut him off with a glare while he stared into green eyes. "I know exactly what I'm saying, but you're not listening. Maybe we should take some time apart until you're ready to listen to me without jumping down my throat." While he hated the idea, Sam tried to play it off while glancing at Bobby to see his reaction. Bobby nodded his head slightly, only just enough to let Sam know the gruff man would support him.

"Take some time - you can't be serious Sam," answered Dean, his voice raising slightly.

Sam squared his shoulders before nodding his head in response. "I am, take some time to think it over. I'll stay here with Bobby, and once you're ready to listen, you'll know where to find me."

Dean didn't answer but turned to Bobby for confirmation before leaving the barn and slamming the door behind him. It would only take a few minutes for Dean to grab his things from the house before hightailing it out of the salvage yard. True to form, not three minutes later Sam could hear the engine of the Impala. She idled for a moment, Dean giving Sam time to change his mind before the sound started to grow faint. Once they could no longer hear the roar of the Impala, Bobby spoke his voice carrying through the barn.

"Well let's hit the books until your archangel shows up. Boy, you really stepped in it this time."

Eyes widening as he had thought Bobby agreed with him, Sam spoke. "I'm not going to try and take out an archangel, Bobby. I thought-" Sam was cut off as Bobby shot him a glare. "Of course not, you idjit. What? Did you think having a halo around would solve all your trouble? Last I checked you still had a Prince of Hell on your ass. Thought you would want to see what I managed to dig up about your demon while you were hunting."

Easily following behind Bobby, Sam couldn't help but feel relief the other man had seemingly believed Gabriel. While he doubted Bobby wouldn't investigate his claims, Sam had to wonder about one thing Dean had said which had rung true. "Aren't you bothered by Gabriel killing the professor?" It was one thing for Sam; he could feel the purifying grace even now. It wouldn't be possible for something so pure to commit an act of true evil, but Bobby hadn't felt Gabriel's grace, and it was strange the older man was accepting of human death.

With a drawn-out sigh, Bobby answered. "Tell you what, while we're going over what I found out about your demon I'll tell you about a hunt I was on while still wet behind the ears. You ever hear of the Trickster Anansi?"

Shaking his head, Sam walked alongside Bobby while the other began his tale. While listening to Bobby speak about his case, Sam couldn't help but think back on the offer Gabriel had given him. At least Dean wasn't going to be there when he said his nightly prayer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was only two days later when Gabriel heard the prayer. While he had heard Sam pray the previous two nights, the human had merely continued to thank the archangel for his salvation. Tonight was different, Gabriel listened as Sam asked the archangel to speak with him if he wasn't busy, to allow them a few minutes to talk alone. Gabriel quickly flew to the man, ignoring the trick he had been about to set and made his way to the hunter's bedroom. Absently the blond noticed how the other bed where Dean had been previously was empty; the covers pulled tight around the mattress.

A quick glance around the room and Gabriel figured the older Winchester had left, the duffel bag which had been at the foot of the bed now gone. Sam was still kneeling beside his mattress, hands clasped in prayer while the archangel stood there, observing the human. Sam looked the same as he had previously, there was a healthy glow to the man, his soul brightening the room to those who could see it. Gabriel had no doubt Dean leaving would have been hard on the hunter, thankfully Sam seemed well overall.

Waiting for Sam to notice him, Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. It was nice, having his human pray to him directly, it gave a certain thrill through his grace at being called upon by his intended, by his charge. It had been too long since Gabriel had last claimed a human as his and seeking Sam for his courtship only intensified the sensation. After a minute or two, the hunter noticed his presence, the taller man turning with wide eyes.

Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at the man, watching while Sam carefully rose from his knelt position. Not bothering to hide his appraisal, the archangel let loose a whistle as Sam stood there in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. It was the least Gabriel had seen Sam wear while conscious; and though he knew he could appear at any state of undress, he felt it meant something the man had called him while wearing clothing ready for bed.

Stepping forward, Gabriel had to tilt his head up to look at Sam's face which was blushing lightly. It was satisfying to know he could cause the man to blush so quickly, the shade of pink was attractive on the other's cheeks. While he didn't touch the hunter, Gabriel did step close enough Sam's personal space was invaded. "You rang Samsquatch?" asked the archangel a hint of a smile on his face while Sam flushed a bit darker.

"Yeah, I mean… I'm ready to talk now. I've thought things over, and I have some questions if you- if you don't mind answering them."

Sam was so nervous it was adorable. Instead of playing a game of contemplating if he would answer the questions or not, Gabriel nodded. "Take a seat, and we'll talk. I'm sure you have a list to get through, and I would rather not get a crick in my neck from having to look up at your Gigantor-self." Sam didn't hesitate in sitting down, which caused Gabriel to smile before taking a seat himself on Dean's bed. Sitting in the middle of the mattress, the blond crossed his legs to place a hand on either knee while facing Sam who was sitting at the edge of the opposite bed, hunching slightly.

"Can you even do that? Get a crick in your neck I mean?" began Sam, his wide hazel eyes looking imploringly at the archangel. "Technically? No. Most human reactions I need to let happen for them to process. Like blinking or breathing, for example, I don't need to do it, but I've been posing as someone who needs to for so long it comes naturally to me. There are other things as well, like blushing or being winded I don't do instinctively and have to think about it for it to happen."

"I also," continued Gabriel. "Don't have to eat or drink, but I like sugar, so I tend to eat things with it a lot. I can lower my grace enough to seem almost human, but it takes effort and I would rather not if I don't have to."

Sam nodded his head, absorbing the information while biting his lip for a second. Seeing how nervous Sam was, Gabriel caught the others gaze. "You know, you can ask me things, that's the whole point of this little sleepover. If I don't want to answer, I won't, but there's no need for you to hold back your questions."

"I don't know how to phrase it without looking like an idiot." The confession was met with Gabriel's laughter. "Oh Sammy, trust me while there _is_ such a thing as a stupid question I bet none of yours fall under the umbrella. Now ask." The archangel watched as Sam glanced down at his clasped hands before speaking, his shoulders seemingly hunching a bit more.

"What did you mean by intent?" Sam glanced up from behind his bangs. Gabriel only had a moment to consider his response, his eyes locking with hazel ones while he did. "Angels typically don't mate, not any longer. To do so was to put another angel as number one on your list, before everyone… before Dad. It wasn't that Dad disapproved, in fact, He encouraged it, but some thought it unseemly. Before I left Heaven, there were only a few mated pairs, and while I don't want to stress you, you need to understand how rare this is."

Seeing Sam nod his head, Gabriel breathed in for a moment before he continued. "Because of the rarity, we don't have our way to show intent, nothing but our grace, our very selves. You may see and feel this vessel, Sam, but it is merely a shell. My true self is beyond your comprehension; it is light and power and enormous. The only way we mate outside of our vessels is with our grace, in those few instances where an angel wishes to take a mate we do so by sharing our very being." Gabriel glanced into hose hazel eyes which were roaming his form.

"Our grace can adapt, merge with one another if we desire it. My grace has chosen to merge with you. We both know you have no grace to offer, but what makes up grace is similar enough to the human soul that it's possible for me to show intent to mate. I have only seen it a handful of times, back during the purge of the Nephilim, where an angel took on a human mate. Right now my grace left a small sliver inside you, nothing that could harm you and nothing that could influence you, but enough to protect you." When he saw how Sam didn't flinch back from the revelation of a piece of grace him, Gabriel began to hope the hunter would keep that same open-minded behavior.

"Like most creatures, there are stages, as we can not merge like two angels would, my grace feels like it needs to… pick up the slack I suppose I could say. I will attempt to prove my worth to you, to appease the part of me that wants a full merger. It has already started; I can not lie to you even when I wanted to about who I was. I feel the need to answer your prayers no matter how mundane they may be; I wish to protect you, to provide for you. Overall my grace aches to prove to you that I would be a good mate, that I can do everything and anything you desire."

Sam straightened his spine a bit, no longer hunching as he had been when Gabriel started to speak. Looking at his human, Gabriel hoped he didn't offend the hazel-eyed man. While what the archangel said was factual it wasn't the whole truth; his very being ached at the mere thought of not pleasing his mate. While he would be trying to prove his worth, his grace already wished to be one with Sam, and the waiting would probably kill him. Gabriel had only seen it once when their chosen human rejected an angel. It was before the purge when Nephilim were considered a gift.

Father told the angels to love humans more than anything, more than Him. In doing so it allowed a loophole, while it was frowned upon and only slightly accepted for an angel to put another angel before God, they were Commanded to do so with humans. Surely mating one would be appeasing His orders. Times were happy then, when they first started mating with humans, before the Nephilim grew too powerful, too bloodthirsty, and threatened everything God created.

Before Gabriel was ordered to slaughter every niece and nephew. Before what joy was left in Heaven was wiped out with the death of their children.

Gabriel had seen an angel, one of his garrison who wished to court a human. It was painful to watch after the human rejected them. Slowly their grace attacked the angel, and no one could heal the damage they did to themselves. It had been a slow death; one the archangel had put an end to. At the time Raphael had been charged with healing their brother, but Gabriel had seen the plea for mercy and had taken his blade to the other's chest.

There would be no mercy for him if Sam decided it was too much, that _Gabriel_ was too much. Still, the archangel didn't tell the human of the consequences. Maybe he would someday, but only if the other accepted becoming his mate first, when there was no chance at rejection.

"What about you?"

The question brought Gabriel out of his musings, focusing once again on Sam who paused for a moment before standing. Watching the taller man, Gabriel was only slightly surprised when Sam sat at the edge of the bed Gabriel was using. "What about me?" responded the blond, not sure he understood the question. When a giant hand came to rest on his own, Gabriel had to fight down a shiver, turning his palm to interlock their fingers together.

"You keep mentioning your grace and what it wants… but is this even something you want?" a _m I something you want?_ The words never left Sam's mouth, but Gabriel could hear it loud and clear. Squeezing Sam's fingers in his own, the shorter man used his free hand to cup Sam's cheek gently. The physical touched seem to be what the hunter was looking for as he blinked for a moment before displaying a hint of a smile.

"My grace and I are the same, Sam. It's not like I have multiple personalities or anything, this is all me… just different parts of me. My grace is the source of my power, but it is also the source of my very being. The only difference is my grace doesn't worry about social norms. If it desires to do something? It means _I_ want it; sometimes it just takes my brain a minute to catch up."

Running his hand along the side of Sam's face, Gabriel leaned in a bit closer. "I'm not going to say I was on board with the idea instantly, but you…" trailing off, Gabriel ran his thumb along Sam's bottom lip. "It didn't take me long to realize you're special, that you're what I was looking for even if I didn't see it at first. The fact that you could be asking me anything right now, anything at all and you're asking if this is what I truly want? At being worried about my needs and desires? It proves what kind of person you are."

Licking his lips, Gabriel couldn't help but notice as Sam watched his tongue intently while he did so. "I think the question now is, what do you want Sam?" Raising his chin slightly in silent invitation, the archangel continued. "What is it you want from this? I understand if you need more time. Being what I am you should know there is no divorce clause, no backing out once a full mating has completed. If you don't want to try, that's fine, but if you want to give this a shot, to let me prove I can be a good mate…"

Sam nodded his head ever so slightly, causing a broad grin to break on Gabriel's face. "I'll walk you through the process as we go so we're both on the same page. Right now, I've displayed my intent; if you're ready would you like to display your acceptance of my offer?" Sam didn't hesitate before speaking, his body leaning closer, so they were barely separated. "How?"

Straightening his back, Gabriel brought their faces almost together; he could feel Sam's hot breath against his lips. "How do you agree to anything? With a kiss. Do you want to kiss me, Sammy?" Gabriel wasn't given a verbal answer, but soft lips pressed against his own. A large hand was cradling the back of his head, holding the archangel in place while Sam kissed him. Closing his eyes, Gabriel let his hand drop to Sam's chest before trailing up around his neck, causing the taller man to let go a soft moan.

Breaking the kiss, Sam pulled back only enough to look at the archangel who opened his eyes for a moment. "If we're going to be mated," began Gabriel a small smirk on his face. "You're going to have to stop holding back."

Diving in for another kiss, Gabriel was surprised when he was met with a tongue this time. The position was awkward. However the second Sam started to let go a bit and explore the archangel, Gabriel decided he didn't care about anything else besides the feel and flavor of his human. Feeling a tug on his hair from where Sam had his fingers tangled, Gabriel gasped before moving the hand that had their intertwined fingers to his waist. Sliding his hand up Sam's arm, the blond moaned as the taller man playfully bit down on his bottom lip.

There wasn't much room on the bed the way they were sitting. However, Gabriel managed to bring them down onto their sides only breaking the kiss for a moment. "Sam," whispered the archangel while the taller man maneuvered to lay down on the mattress, bodies pressed together. "Sam… how far do you want this to go?" while his words were slightly panted, Sam hummed absently before moving to capture Gabriel's lips again.

Gabriel's hand had long since begun holding onto brunet hair, running his fingers through the smooth stands while the other rested on Sam's hip. The hunter had his hand slipped under Gabriel's jacket and was resting on the archangel's side, the other slightly pinned between them. With a forceful shove, Sam pushed the archangel onto his back, the blond opening his legs so Sam could fit between them.

"Sam?" questioned Gabriel, right before said human dipped his head and began trailing kisses along Gabriel's jawline. Hooking one leg over Sam's hip, the smaller man leaned his head back to give the man more access. "Sammy… I need you to answer me, how far do you want to take this tonight?" A large hand trailed up Gabriel's thigh on the leg which hooked around Sam. "I don't know," answered Sam while his kisses turned into light nips. "I just want more Gabriel; I want to feel more of you, taste more of you…"

While he didn't want to, Gabriel tugged on Sam's hair until the man pulled back enough to look at him. This was moving too fast, and while he wanted nothing more than to let Sam explore, Gabriel wouldn't forgive himself if they rushed things. They could have sex without completing the bond; it had been done before. Gabriel didn't want that though; he wanted their first time together to be when they bonded, to have their first time together be monumental.

"You can, and _will_ feel me, all of me… but not tonight. We only just acknowledged we want to be mates down the line Samster… this shouldn't happen now." Seeing the disappointment on Sam's face was enough to make Gabriel's grace turn uncomfortably. Holding back the wince which wanted to escape, the archangel pulled Sam into another kiss, this one softer than the last.

"I have no intentions of rushing this, of rushing us. Another few weeks won't kill either of us. Will you let us take this slow Sam? If it's something you need-" Gabriel was cut off as Sam pressed his body flat against Gabriel's. Having the man bury his face into Gabriel's neck, the archangel wrapped his arms around his human waiting for the other to speak.

"No, but I need to feel you, Gabriel. Will you… will you lay with me? It's late, and I get it if you have things you need to do, but…" asked Sam. Gabriel held the human against him, smiling. "Yeah, correct me if I'm wrong, but this isn't your bed, and if it's all the same to you I would like to not sleep in my shoes and jacket."

Getting the hint, Sam pecked Gabriel's lips before unhooking the archangel's leg and rising from the bed. For a moment Sam just looked at the blond, taking in the archangel's form. Gabriel watched as the hunter seemed to battle with himself for a moment before getting off the bed entirely and turning down the covers to his own. Hopping up, Gabriel easily stripped off his jacket and took off his boots before pausing at his belt.

"You know, when I do indulge in sleep, it's typically without pants…" letting the sentence trail off with a raised eyebrow, Gabriel saw Sam's eyes widen for a moment. Pulling his belt off, the archangel unbuttoned his jeans, and seeing no protest from Sam, pushed the pants down to the floor. Stepping out of his jeans and pulling off his socks, Gabriel was left in a t-shirt and boxers. While he wasn't fully erect, their light petting had caused the blond to become aroused which he knew wasn't hidden behind the flimsy material of his underwear.

Unable to help himself, Gabriel tilted his hips forward a bit which highlighted the form of his cock pressing against the silk material of his boxers. Sam licked his lips, his body mostly covered by the blanket he had pulled up to his chest. Having seen the archangel strip down to get comfortable the taller man had taken off his shirt, although the sheet covered most of his torso.

Coming to the edge of the bed, Gabriel lifted the corner of the comforter before pulling it down slightly, just enough to slip under. While he hadn't been in bed long, Gabriel could feel the heat radiating from Sam, already creating a lovely warm bundle. Lying on his side facing the man, the archangel left a few inches between them, all that he could on the small bed.

"How do you want to do this Samster?" While his tone was teasing, there was a soft smile on Gabriel's face while he waited for Sam to answer. Watching the pink rise to Sam's cheeks was well worth the hours he would be laying there tonight. "Would it be weird if I was the big spoon?" asked the human, not meeting Gabriel's eyes. Using the small space between them, the archangel rolled so he was on his other side, scooting back until his back pressed against Sam's front. Tucking under his intended's chin, Gabriel smiled as an arm extended to wrap around him, pulling him flush against the warm body behind him.

Wiggling until he was content, Gabriel noticed Sam kept his crotch away. "You know, if you wanted to wrap your Sasquatch body around me, I'm game for _all_ of you wrapped around me." The arm around him tightened for a second before Sam shifted his hips, moving a leg in-between Gabriel's own. The new position caused the hunter to press his hardened length against the curve of Gabriel's cheeks.

"That a gun in your pocket Big Boy?" Gabriel couldn't help but joke as Sam got comfortable behind him. What the archangel wasn't expecting was the soft chuckle and for Sam to deliberately thrust his groin against Gabriel again causing the archangel to gasp lightly. "Yeah, if you're a good boy I'll let you fire it off later," responded Sam, his arm wrapped firmly around Gabriel to keep them pressed tightly together.

Laughing the archangel rested his hand over Sam's pressing it against his stomach and closed his eyes. While he couldn't feel the texture through the back of his shirt, Gabriel could sense his feather resting between them, a constant reminder this was his chosen human. "Go to sleep Sam; I'll keep watch over you while you rest."

Instead of answering him directly, Sam nuzzled the top of Gabriel's head which was barely resting on the pillow before slowly relaxing into sleep. Gabriel let himself doze slightly, his grace happily keeping them wrapped in a bubble of safety. Even though he didn't strictly need to sleep, he couldn't help but think being held by Sam wasn't a bad way to spend a few hours. He could get used to it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Waking snuggled into a warm body wasn't something Sam was accustomed to, before he woke into a full panic the hunter had to admit he enjoyed the feeling. The one he was holding was shorter than him; the taller man was laying with his chin on the other's head. His hand was being held by another, resting on a soft stomach moving slowly in deep breaths. While he may not have anticipated waking up behind someone, it only took a moment for Sam to place who was in his bed.

The second he remembered, Sam didn't fight a giant grin from splitting his face. Placing a soft kiss on the top of Gabriel's head, the hunter let himself relax again. It would be nice if he were someone who could fall back asleep once awake, sadly that was never the case. Sighing, the hazel-eyed man squeezed their interlocked fingers for a moment before moving to extract himself from the archangel slowly.

"And where do you think you're going? It's still early; go back to sleep, Samshine." Leaning up on one arm to peer over and see the archangel's face, Sam placed a soft kiss on Gabriel's cheek. "Won't work, you don't have to get up if you don't want to, but I need to brush my teeth and use the washroom." Watching as Gabriel huffed before turning his head and glaring at him, Sam slotted their lips together for a moment, careful not to open his mouth and deepen the kiss with his morning breath.

There was a gentle tingling sensation in his mouth and inside his abdomen before a slick tongue was asking for entrance. Instead of allowing the kiss to grow heated, the taller man pulled back shooting Gabriel an apologetic look. The expression was met with an eye roll from the archangel who let go of their previously held hands and rolled until he was on his back, the hunter leaning over him.

"It would take you like what? Five minutes at least to get all that done, when you could be ravishing me instead. I took care of it for you; I'd much rather spend our time making out like teenagers."

Blinking, the hunter noticed his mouth no longer tasted stale and his bladder felt empty. As Gabriel pulled him down, Sam went willingly. This time instead of the chaste peck, the brunet captured a moan while he pressed down onto the shorter man. Like the night before, Gabriel easily slid his legs apart to wrap around him while they moved, hands reaching up to keep Sam pressed close.

"Why do I want you so much?" While he hadn't meant to say it out loud, Sam covered up what could be considered as an insult by taking Gabriel's earlobe into his mouth and biting down lightly. The moment they touched, the hunter felt like he was on fire like his entire world revolved around reaching more of Gabriel's skin. There was a passion there Sam couldn't explain, but it felt natural.

"It's…" Gabriel was forced to trail off as Sam licked along the shell of his ear causing him to shiver. "It's mostly you, but my grace… you have to realize, Sam, this is at a soul-deep level. While your head may be in the game, it's your soul calling the shots. It wants to complete the bond, to be one with me, while my grace wishes to provide for you…"

Cutting off with a sharp moan as Sam bit down hard on his neck, Gabriel hooked both legs around the hunter's waist. "Your soul wants to take what I'm offering. I've never seen a soul react to grace like yours; it thirsts for it. Your soul recognizes my grace as what purged the stain of demon from you; it wants to make sure I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you?" as he spoke, Sam wiggled a hand between their bodies to slip under the shirt Gabriel was wearing. The smooth skin felt soft and warm under his palm, making Sam breathe for a moment to control himself. Gabriel seemed startled by his question, widened whiskey eyes opening to gaze into hazel ones.

"No. Ball is in your court, but I'm not leaving you, not for anything. You don't need to complete the bond for me to protect you, Sammy… the feather around your neck proves that." Sam took a moment to merely observe Gabriel, reading the truth in the archangel's words.

Biting his lip, Sam asked the question which had been burning at his mind since they first kissed the night before. "And if we have sex, that will complete the bond?" while he wanted to, Sam wasn't sure he was ready to tie himself forever to a being he had only known a few days. It felt right, everything about it felt _right_ , but he knew Dean and Bobby would blow a gasket when they found out.

"No, sex isn't what completes the bond. Some mates have sex for years before they're mated. It's not the sex that would complete it, but what happens during. My grace would fuse with your soul through a mark which would be seared onto your skin and then mirrored on my own."

"So we can-" began Sam only to be cut off as the blond shook his head. "We could but… as much as I want you Sam; and believe me it is taking all my willpower not to vanish our clothes, lube up and ride you like a show-horse, I _want_ it to be when it's our first time together. I want us to join in every way possible when we do, is that… if it's not something you want, then, of course, we can…"

Gabriel didn't finish his sentence but instead lifted his hips, so their crotches rubbed together. The second the archangel had said no, Sam had begun to soften until the touch made him realize how close he was to the whiskey-eyed angel all over again. If he asked for it; if Sam truly wanted to continue where they were headed, Gabriel was giving him the green light. Groaning, the hunter was tempted to take the blond up on his offer. He could feel Gabriel's chub against his leaking erection; it wouldn't take much to have the man just as hard, just as wanting.

Leaning back, Sam looked down at the archangel. Gabriel's hair was splayed on the pillow, his breathing a bit strained and his skin flushed. He was beautiful. While not as Michelangelo painted, there was no doubt in Sam's mind Gabriel was who he was claiming to be. He had an archangel below him, one who would only ever be under _him._ And that archangel was asking Sam to stop. Groaning the taller man lay back down over Gabriel, burying his face in the archangel's neck.

"Just give me a minute to cool down, okay?"

The pleased sound that came from Gabriel was almost a chirp which the hunter made a note to ask about later. Hands began to gently run fingers through Sam's hair, helping the hunter center himself. Even though he still wanted to rub against the other man, Sam took a few minutes to hold and be held by the archangel. Once he was no longer aching to continue what they had started, he placed a soft kiss on Gabriel's shoulder before rising from the bed.

"I'm going to grab a shower; Dean is taking some time to wrap his head around this, so it's only Bobby downstairs if you want to wait there for me." Sam watched as the archangel licked his lips, honey eyes trailing along Sam's body and the hunter had no doubt that Gabriel was picturing them in the shower together. He was half-tempted to offer to share with the other man if only to get a chance to touch more of Gabriel's skin. Grabbing some clean clothes from his bag, the hunter didn't wait for Gabriel to answer before leaving the room. He had a cold shower to get to.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While a part of Gabriel wanted to laze around in bed and wait for Sam to come back, it didn't take long for the archangel to get ready for the day. Unlike Sam, the shorter man easily snapped his fingers and cleaned his vessel along with making the bed and putting on fresh clothing. Pausing only for a moment with his hand on the knob, Gabriel straightened his back before walking out into the hallway. In just a few short seconds the blond was standing at the top of the stairs, he could hear someone in the kitchen, and although the archangel wanted to avoid the older hunter, his instinct was telling him to provide food for Sam.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabriel took a deep breath before making his way into the small kitchen. There was the distinct scent of fresh coffee in the air, and while Bobby was sitting at the table, a second mug was beside the machine. Clearing his throat, the blond was surprised the older hunter didn't seem the least bit phased with the one coming down the stairs was Gabriel and not Sam.

"Sugar is on the table; milk, and cream in the fridge," grunted the hunter who was looking through the morning paper. Quirking an eyebrow, Gabriel paused for a second before making his way to the machine and pouring himself a cup, fixing it the way he liked; black with four sugars, before taking a sip. The coffee tasted normal; nothing added to the blend to try and harm him, which made the archangel curious.

If it were his son who had just gotten a supernatural stalker, Gabriel knew he wouldn't have been near as accepting. Enjoying his cup of coffee while listening to the shower run from upstairs, Gabriel observed the older hunter. There was nothing in Bobby's posture showing he was uncomfortable with the shorter man being there. If anything, the hunter seemed too relaxed with having a supernatural creature in his home. Deciding not to comment, the blond opened the refrigerator.

There wasn't much inside, a few eggs and milk, there were several beers and a few slices of what might pass as sandwich meat but nothing Gabriel could make breakfast with. Humming, the archangel snapped his fingers filling the previously empty space and pulling out what he wanted. Setting everything on the counter, Gabriel rummaged through the cupboards while looking for what he would need. Bobby didn't offer to help, nor did he say anything against Gabriel making himself at home.

By the time Sam had finished his shower Gabriel was frying up the eggs to go with the bacon, hash browns, sausage, and toast he had started. It only took a bit of grace to be able to speed along the process without burning anything. When the taller man entered the room, Gabriel had the food spread, along with a cup of coffee poured and placed in the space at the table left for his human. Gabriel had also fixed a plate for Bobby. The archangel wasn't expecting the Sam to come up to him, not in front of Bobby. Without pausing, the hazel-eyed man walked up to Gabriel who was holding his cup of coffee in his hands and leaning against the counter.

Leaning down, Sam placed a soft kiss on Gabriel's lips. "Morning," the hunter spoke against his lips before turning to fix his coffee. Gabriel smiled, paying attention to how the taller man liked his coffee; a bit of milk no sugar. As Sam sat down, Bobby seemed to take it as a time to speak, the two humans digging into their food which made Gabriel's grace warm him from the inside. It was one thing to provide for his mate, but he wished to be accepted by his mate's family as well. Even if it were only because he was useful, it would have to do.

"So, Sam tells me you did a purification on him, wanna tell us more about that?"

Shrugging, Gabriel took a sip of his coffee, still leaning against the counter while he spoke. "Nothing much to say really, Sam asked for a sign he was forgiven for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. The second I sensed the demon in him my grace reacted and purged it from his system." The men were still eating, and Gabriel paid close attention to what Sam was taking and making a note, so he could make more of it in the future.

"And you just happened to be around where the boys were working a case? Don't think I didn't hear your comment about this professor. If you wanna stick around you're gonna have to explain that mess." Bobby said sternly.

Sam flinched slightly at the reminder, and while Gabriel didn't think Bobby had any authority to try and ban him from seeing Sam, the taller man did. Sighing, Gabriel held his cup with both hands, enjoying the warmth before he explained his job.

"Before I left Heaven, I was not only His Messenger but the Archangel of Justice and Mercy. You must understand; those titles are more than what is written down. For angels, what we are labeled as is integrated into our very being. Like humans, angels have Free Will… but in most cases it's limited. I had the freedom to leave Heaven, but my duties were so incorporated into myself it wasn't long before I was back on the job."

Pausing for a moment to make sure Sam and Bobby were following, Gabriel took a sip of his coffee, efficiently heating it along with the others' back up with a snap. "I traveled for a while after leaving. You see when an angel wishes to step foot on Earth we need a body to do so. We're made up of light and grace, and while we can see each others' forms, they are more of a reflection of who we are and are not physical; kind of like sunlight. You can see it, feel it's warmth, but you can't touch it, can't hold it."

"Like demons, we possess humans to do our work on Earth. Unlike demons, we need permission before taking a host. When Dad realized angels would need to walk among humans, He made us bloodlines which would be able to contain the grace of an angel. For us archangels, though we are made of a stronger stuff, thus our bloodlines had to be just as strong. When I left, I had to hop from vessel to vessel for a long while, unable to go to my given bloodline if I wanted to remain hidden."

"Wait," began Sam, his voice merely a whisper. "You mean to tell me you're _possessing_ someone?" Hearing the horror in his mate's voice, Gabriel was quick to put down his cup of coffee and move closer. Shaking his head, the archangel reached out and tried not to be hurt when Sam pulled his arm back from where the blond had been reaching to touch him.

"No, let me finish," Gabriel asked, his gaze never wavering from Sam. "As I was saying I couldn't go back to the bloodline Dad made me, and I couldn't keep hopping from body to body… it took me a while, longer than I hoped, for me to find another solution. When Dad was making the world He had some help from us archangels. There are things we can't do, we can't make souls for instance, but forming bodies? Species? That is in our wheelhouse.

"Creating this vessel wasn't an issue, forming the details like veins and blood took some time but it was finding a soul which caused problems. An angel can not occupy a vessel if they are not permitted to do so. It wasn't until I saw a crossroads demon in action I realized they had the right plan. Finding a human wanting to deal was easy, I would heal his family from the illness that had struck the town, keep them safe from harm and when he died, I could borrow his soul.

"It took all of three seconds after he died for it to work, popped his soul into this bad-boy, he said yes and then I passed his soul onto Heaven once inside. But it still left the problem of what to do. By then I had been running from home long enough to know they weren't going to lift a feather to help humanity, but while it would only be on a small scale, I could."

Sam had placed his arm back on the table where it had been before he moved it away, giving Gabriel the chance to hold the taller man's hand, clearing away the dishes and left-over food with a snap of his fingers, the archangel mentally rejoiced that Sam approved of his methods to gain a body.

"I kept it on a small-scale. Punishing people who harmed others. Eventually, people started to notice that those who were harming them couldn't any longer. I didn't kill all my victims, still, don't, and slowly word spread. I wasn't Gabriel the Archangel any longer, but the villagers gave me a new name… Loki. The rest I suppose is history, mostly true history at that. I became a trickster, which is what I was doing when you two found me."

"Balls!"

Glancing at Bobby as the older man cursed, Gabriel raised an eyebrow in question. Bobby saw the look and sighed for a moment before speaking. "Way back when I was wet behind the ears as a hunter I met one of your kind, Anansi. Trickster turned my junkyard into a death-trap. Hell, at one point I thought for sure my crusher was going to crush _me_."

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh, his head thrown back while he did so. "I had no idea you were _that_ hunter. Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill him, he wouldn't have needed to teach you a lesson. Seriously though, you think karma just happens? No, _we_ happen. The professor, you guys, are so worried about? He was raping his students, sure some of the kids came to him willingly, but if he had his eye on someone, he didn't take no for an answer. A kid killed herself after he had his way with her, so I helped the girl. Caused her face start to melting after he made out with her. He jumped out his window to escape. I planned to scar him for life, make him think twice before taking a girl who isn't his wife to his office… but either way, he won't be taking advantage of anyone again," shrugged Gabriel.

While it wasn't the original plan, he wasn't about to worry about the death of a rapist. "I can see souls, read them. If they are damned to Hell, I'm not going to sweat their deaths. Some, can be redeemed. I make them experience humility, and they go off the path of Hell. Others are too far gone by the time I come around."

"I don't like it," began Bobby, taking off his hat to run his fingers through his hair for a moment before placing it back on. "But I get it, more monsters out there than the ones with fangs. So what's your deal now, you gonna tag along with the boys while they go hunting? No offense but I don't see you as much of a hunter, and attracting attention isn't real smart for our kind."

Bobby had a point; one Gabriel had only given a few moments of thought to. The answer to him was simple; he would be and do whatever it was Sam needed. Saying so out loud to the two hunters caused two different reactions. Bobby grunted, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips while tipping his hat down slightly, his palm wrapping around his cold coffee mug which Gabriel happily warmed for the hunter. Sam, on the other hand, stared at the archangel with widened eyes, his skin losing its color to reflect the pale cup he was holding.

"Sam?" asked Gabriel, his voice slightly hesitant. He had been expecting a few different reactions from the human, but this look wasn't one of them. The sound of his name caused Sam to look at Gabriel, his eyes still wide and his cheeks pale.

"You should go."

The words cut through the room, Gabriel's hand clenching for a moment. Setting the mug aside from where he had been holding it, the blond looked at the brunet to try and understand where the human was coming from. Hadn't he made it clear what his intentions are? Surely Sam couldn't be surprised Gabriel wanted to protect him, that he was waiting to see how the hunter wanted to play this out. He had told the taller man the ball was in his court… was this his answer?

"Sam?" The question passed Gabriel's lips without thought, his throat reflectively swallowing while he waited for Sam to elaborate on his request. The archangel watched as Sam's broad shoulders stiffened, his jaw hardening. He should flee. If the hazel-eyed man was about to say what Gabriel feared; he should escape. It would buy him some time, maybe if he didn't hear the words. If he pretended to have never met Sam, it wouldn't start the deterioration process. Perhaps if he wasn't formally rejected his grace wouldn't shatter.

"You heard me; you need to leave. I can't… just go."

Gabriel didn't understand what set Sam off, but whatever it was, it was enough. Reaching out with his grace for a fraction of a second, the archangel tried to touch the other man with it. Instead of the warm welcome, Sam's soul not only withdrew but lashed out, forcing Gabriel's grace back. Closing his eyes from the pain of a rejection of his grace, Gabriel nodded his head, raising his hand. He looked at Sam once again before snapping his fingers and leaving.

The second he was away from Sam, Gabriel could feel the process starting; the way his grace inside his vessel was beginning to break down. Hopefully, he would be able to last long enough to help Sam with his demon issues; maybe he wouldn't need someone to end his suffering. He had no one he could ask.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" Turning to Bobby, Sam tried to think of a response. While he didn't mean to hurt Gabriel. When the archangel had explained how he felt about their future it had been too much. Gripping his left hand around the golden feather which hung from his neck, Sam sighed before looking at the older hunter. Bobby was glaring at him now, his right hand drumming on the table while waiting for an answer.

"I didn't… you heard him, Bobby; he wanted to do whatever it was I wanted. I can barely keep it together on a good day, how the hell am I supposed to be responsible for an archangel?"

Seeing the look in Bobby's eyes made Sam gulp. It had been a long time since he'd seen the hunter with that specific mix of anger and exasperation. It was something the taller man had only seen on Bobby when he or Dean was doing something both incredibly stupid and exceedingly dangerous.

"Well, you sure as hell ain't thinkin' right now. I may not know the guy, but he was willin' to put up with you and your brother and keep you both safe. Do you know what kind of protection he was offerin'?"

Unable to speak Sam shook his head in response which caused Bobby to raise his voice. "Neither do I! He was our best bet at killing Yellow-Eyes and finding out what is goin' on with you two and you blow him off. Why? Cause you don't think you should be responsible for his decisions? Grow up why don't 'cha? He's an archangel for crying out loud. If he wasn't serious in wanting to do what he could for you, I don't think you or I would be able to force him."

"He wants to have me as his mate." Glancing up at Bobby who merely raised an eyebrow, Sam continued. "Gabriel told me he sees me as his intended mate, that he wants us to be together. I don't… he's an archangel Bobby; his grace is making him do _anything_ to make sure that I say yes, I don't…"

He didn't deserve it. While he couldn't get the words out, Sam knew Bobby understood from the massive sigh the other man let out. There was a moment when Sam didn't know how Bobby was going to take it all. While the hazel-eyed man wanted to be with Gabriel, it was too much too fast, and there was no way he was worthy of being the mate of an archangel, no matter what said archangel said. Remembering how Gabriel had been willing to allow Sam to push for more sexually than he wanted, made the hunter feel cold.

There was no way he was going to allow himself to harm the archangel when he couldn't even tell his desires from Sam's any longer. Seeing the flash of pain in those whiskey eyes when Sam asked him to leave did make the tall man pause for a moment. The blond had seemed so hurt Sam was asking him to go; that he wasn't willing to give them a try.

"Well, you better call your brother and let him know what's going on. Go for a hunt while you sort all this out. Who knows maybe your archangel will prove you wrong because unless you don't want him 'cause you're not attracted to him, I think you're full of shit."

Sam turned to Bobby, glancing once at the older hunter before sighing and standing from the table. "Yeah, I'll call Dean." Not turning back at the soft 'idjit' that came from Bobby, Sam fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed his brother's number. Hopefully, his gut was wrong, and this wasn't a mistake.

It had been three weeks since he had last seen his human. While Gabriel had known the rejection would hurt he didn't expect it to be like this. Already he could feel the dip in his grace, the way it would fluctuate between resting comfortably in his vessel and spearing him with white-hot pain. Spot was always by his side now, the small dog whimpering along with his master while Gabriel spent more and more time in bed.

The worst was when Sam was in danger. Unlike with a healthy, growing bond, as Gabriel's grace was fighting him it was also searching out his mate. Gabriel knew better than to try and help the hunter, the man wouldn't take too well to having someone bail him out at every turn, but it didn't stop his grace from watching the man. What Gabriel saw made him both impressed by the hunter's skill, and terrified for him.

When a woman started to get close to Sam, Gabriel _knew_.

At first, it was okay, Gabriel could feel the ever-sharp pains through his body, but the second the woman touched Sam, even though it was only a hand on his bare arm, the archangel couldn't sit around and watch. Howling in pain, Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around his body trying to contain his grace which was withering in agony. Tears were running down his face as Sam hesitated for a moment before pulling away.

Gabriel wasn't who the human wanted any longer.

Whimpering, Spot lay at the bottom of the bed, his head resting on Gabriel's foot while watching his master. The blond wanted to reassure the pup everything would be fine, that _he_ would be fine. Thankfully, Sam didn't sleep with the woman. Gabriel wasn't sure if he would have been able to survive what his grace would have done if he had.

It was like watching a movie in his head, the grace tied to the feather efficiently played out Sam's movements for Gabriel, making certain the angel knew his human was well. There was only so much the archangel could take, and while he made sure Spot was cared for, the blond didn't do much more than snap himself clean every few days. Every now and again he would make Sam's job easier, would give the hunter a piece of information he needed or have a weapon come back to the man when it was knocked out of his hand. It wasn't until Dean was taken by a djinn that Gabriel noticed something was off with the hazel-eyed man.

The hunter wasn't sleeping. Sam should have been moving quicker, should have been able to find Dean long before he did, but Sam's body and mind were tired. Sitting up from his bed, Gabriel used his grace surrounding the feather to inspect the human, to see how bad the hunter was. Seeing how close the tall man was to being burnt out, the shorter man easily hid himself that night when Sam went to bed.

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Gabriel ran a hand through brunet hair. Thankfully the taller man remained asleep while the archangel brushed away the nightmares waiting to take hold of him. Gazing down at Sam, Gabriel couldn't help but wish he could do this while the other was awake, that he could protect his human throughout the day. Bending to place a soft kiss on the hunter's forehead, Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the scent of his mate.

"Why are you here?"

The words were whispered so as not to wake Sam, but Gabriel heard the warning tone nonetheless. Opening his eyes, Gabriel turned to face Dean, his hand still lightly running through soft brown hair while making sure the other man slept soundly. Even in the dim light which was coming through the curtains, Gabriel could see Dean's profile, the way the older Winchester's body was laying with a hand tucked under his pillow, his eyes narrowed as he observed Gabriel.

"I wanted to make sure he had at least one good night's sleep. I'll be gone before he wakes up." Gabriel had thought it would comfort the other hunter to know he would leave before sunrise, but instead, Dean grunted. "So you're going to leave him again? You've got to know this is messing with his head. One minute you're claiming your undying love for him, the next he hasn't so much as seen you in weeks. You wanna explain that?"

Sighing, Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair one last time before resting his hand on the hunter's arm. "He sent me away," while he hadn't meant to express his pain at the statement, Gabriel knew Dean must have heard it. "While I was trying to prove my worth, he told me to leave. He rejected my courtship, my intent." The archangel could feel his wings shudder as he admitted his mate did not choose him, that Sam would never want him.

"That's bull."

Looking at Dean who was now sitting up, the shorter man watched as the hunter glanced to Gabriel's hand which was now holding onto Sam's. He could have let go, could have left but something was making Gabriel remain here to speak with Dean. Perhaps he wanted at least someone to know how much he cared for his mate.

"I'm only going to say this once, and then I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened." Dean took a breath before he continued, looking Gabriel in the eye of the dimly lit room. "Sam wasn't rejecting you. I may not like it, but my brother is head over heels for you already. My guess is he doesn't want _you_ to be trapped with _him._ God knows the kid has self-esteem issues, and you not fighting for him probably made him think he was right in pushing you away."

Eyes widened, Gabriel glanced down at the sleeping figure. "What if you're wrong and I make him uncomfortable?" Dean didn't hesitate before answering, his tone softening while he looked at the archangel who was trying to memorize Sam's features. "What if I'm right and you're only hurting him? I know my brother, and you staying away is just proving to him you don't want him. So, either take your feather away or grow a pair."

It had been a long time since someone had spoken to Gabriel like they could command him. Still, with his hand on Sam's arm, Gabriel moved his fingers tenderly until he clasped the feather which was resting against Sam's chest. For a second, the archangel thought about taking it back, though his grace had connected to the human, he would survive longer if he retracted his claim. Instead, Gabriel gave the plume a pulse of grace.

Standing, Gabriel let go of the feather, brushing his fingers along the side of Sam's face for a second before turning to Dean. "He should sleep through the night; I have a few things to think about… but I'll be watching. If you or Sam need me pray and I'll be there."

Gabriel didn't give Dean a chance to say anything more. With a flap of his wings, he was flying to his house; there was a lot he needed to prepare. If Dean was right and Sam was merely lashing out due to his self-esteem issues than Gabriel would need to up his game. It was time for him to court his intended.

Even if it killed him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

There were only two things Sam knew for sure. One he was never getting Dean pie again. No matter how much his brother begged, he was going to make Dean drive on by. Two, Gabriel may have purged all trace of demon from his system, but apparently, someone didn't get the memo. Looking around the small group of people who had been taken to the abandoned town, at first Sam had thought they would be able to escape, that he would be able to get everyone out, or at least wait until Dean came. Up until Lily died.

The second they found her body Sam understood how much trouble they were in. Andy may have passed on the knowledge of where they were to Dean, but he was still a long way from where his brother. They needed more time. Huddling in the house with the others, Sam couldn't help but feel a bit of fear wiggle its way in; it would be next to impossible to save everyone. Not unless he had help, and while Jake was willing to play ball, the hunter had a feeling Azazel had given the man the same ultimatum he had Sam.

It wouldn't be long before they started turning on each other.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam looked at those around him. Andy was scared; he was keeping close to the taller man who was trying to keep it together. Ava while she appeared terrified; felt a bit off, something was nagging at the back of his mind about her. Jake was looking at the doors and windows, most likely thinking of the easiest escape route. Sam couldn't let these people die, not because of something they couldn't control.

"What is that anyway?"

Glancing at Jake who was looking at Sam's chest, the hunter looked down for a second. Under his shirt was a faint glow. If it weren't in the dead of night, Jake probably would never have noticed it, however with the dark surrounding them Sam could see the soft light trying to shine through the fabric of his shirt. Slipping his hand under the collar of his shirt, the hunter absently noticed both Ava and Andy came closer to look.

"It's our ticket out of here…" While he spoke, Sam clasped the feather in his hand which was now outside of his shirt. Closing his eyes, the hunter spoke out loud, not knowing if Gabriel would be able to hear his thoughts with probably heavy warding surrounding them.

"I pray to the Archangel Gabriel. I know it's been a while, but I'm kind of in a bind here… if you could help? The Yellow-Eyed demon has taken a few of us, and we're being told to fight to the death in some competition if you could get us out…"

Sam didn't have to finish the request as a cool breeze rushed over him. Even before opening his eyes, the hazel-eyed man knew Gabriel was standing before him. Looking at the archangel, Sam couldn't help but see the slight slump to the other's posture, the way the archangel was clenching his fist before shoving it into his jacket pocket. Something was wrong with the blond and Sam had a feeling it had everything to do with him.

"Heya Sammy gotta say kid you managed to get yourself in a doozy this time." The tone was off. While Sam hadn't spent a whole lot of time with the man, it was apparent Gabriel was trying to appear laid back and healthy. Flashing back to the morning he had found his archangel beside his bed; Sam couldn't help but realize there might have been more to this intended-mate thing than was explained.

"Gabriel," whispered Sam, his voice hushed. Reaching up, Sam let the feather drop onto his chest which caught Gabriel's attention for a second. The second was all the hunter needed to lean up from where he had been sitting and pull the archangel against him with a sharp tug on the other's jacket. While Sam knew Gabriel was far stronger than him, the taller man was pleasantly surprised as the archangel dropped to his knees, straddling Sam who buried his face in Gabriel's neck.

It only took a moment before Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, holding Sam close while running a hand through the hunter's hair. "Shhh… it's okay Kiddo; I'll have you and your friends back at home in no time."

"I'm sorry but did you call him Gabriel? Like the archangel?" asked Andy, his eyes taking in the scene of Gabriel holding Sam against him. Instead of answering Andy, the hunter lifted his head from where it had been taking in the scent of his archangel and looked up at the kneeling figure. Without saying a word, Sam placed his hand on the back of Gabriel's head and pulled him into a kiss.

It had been too long since the last time he had tasted Gabriel's lips. His memory didn't hold a candle to the taste of the archangel, the soft flavor of sugar on the other's tongue and the hint of chocolate. Gabriel responded at once, pressing his body against Sam's while they kissed, not letting the hunter go for even a moment despite the snort from Ava and the whistle from Andy.

When he pulled away from the archangel, Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel's, a soft smile on his face. "Once we're done with this demon shit, I'm going to take you back home, and we're going to talk this out. Yeah?" Gabriel pecked Sam's lips for a moment before smiling at the hunter, his hands wrapped around Sam's neck.

"You bet, Sammy. Now you said something about needing a ride out of this place?" Gabriel leaned back to look at the others in the room, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Ava. She only had a moment to flinch back from the look before Gabriel snapped his fingers and she was bound in thick ropes holding her against the wall. The taller man looked from the girl to Gabriel before raising an eyebrow while Jake cursed, and Andy stepped back away from the archangel.

"You must be the reigning champion of Azazel's deathmatch, right?" Gabriel didn't wait for Ava to answer although from the look of defiance in her eyes Sam could see the truth. She had been acting oddly since they arrived, and while he didn't want to think the worst of her, he lacked Gabriel's ability to see souls. "Sorry, but I'll have to deal with you later, you understand I'm sure."

"Wait what do you mean? Ava?" asked Andy. Instead of denying the claim, Ava raised her head to glare at Gabriel, her eyes flashing black for a second. Sam didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he had trusted Ava, had thought they were friends at the very least. One the other, Gabriel hadn't steered him wrong yet. After his explanation Sam had investigated the professor, and once he was dead an alarming number of women had come forward claiming to have been pressured into sex by the man. If Gabriel was right then, Sam had every faith that the archangel knew what he was talking about now.

Ava must have seen how Sam wasn't rushing to defend her as she glared at him as well, struggling against the ropes which held her. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? I've been here for months! When Azazel explained the terms, I decided it was everyone for themselves. If there was going to be a showdown I sure as hell wasn't going to be anything but on top. And I have to tell you, once you let yourself embrace it? I can't believe I used to only to have visions; now I can do so much more."

Once again her eyes flashed black as she smirked. Sam didn't know what Ava was expecting to happen, but when whatever it was didn't, her expression changed, and her struggles increased. Gabriel stood from where he had been straddling Sam's lap, his hands running down the hunter's arms to prolong their contact.

"Sorry sweetheart but that's not going to work while I'm around. Sammy here wasn't talking out of his ass, and you better believe archangel trumps the demons you're trying to summon. Should save your energy, Dad only knows what I'm going to do once this is all sorted." Without missing a beat, Gabriel turned to Jake and Andy who were watching him. Sam stood, placing his hand on the back of Gabriel's arm. Now that he had the archangel back, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he sent Gabriel away.

"So where am I sending you two? Unless of course, you want to stay here and see how forgiving a Prince of Hell is…"

"No," started Andy, reaching out his hand as if it would keep Gabriel in place. "No, we want to go back home." While he didn't say anything, Jake nodded. Sam looked at the other two men and realized how far out of their depths they were. While Jake had seen war, it wasn't anything like this, and Andy may have known about the supernatural, but he hadn't considered being targeted by a demon let alone a Prince of Hell.

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel made both Jake and Andy vanish, leaving only Sam and a bound Ava behind. "What to do with you…" Gabriel spoke while stepping forward toward Ava. "With the amount of blood on your hands, I should kill you and be done with it… but where's the fun in that?" Ava for her part started to look worried, her gaze no longer filled with rage but fear. "No, I think I'll do something a bit more up to my standards." With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel must have done something as there was a bright light filling Ava as she screamed.

Once the light was gone, Sam looked at the woman only to see nothing had changed. For her part Ava was pulling and tugging on the ropes tying her hands back, tears streaming down her face. "What did you do to me?" she demanded while Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing much just took away your powers. You see the way I figure, those demons you have been controlling probably don't like being told what to do. I made it so they can get their revenge. Far be it from me to deny them. Soon as I'm out of the area, they're going to come for you and do to you as you made them do to others."

"Gabriel…" Sam began to say but was cut off as Gabriel shook his head. Sighing, Sam looked at Ava once again, while he didn't want to see her die he had to admit the way the shorter man brought about her death was poetic. Reaching for Gabriel's arm, Sam took the angel's hand in his own before turning for the door.

"You wanna snap us out of here?" Sam asked while he didn't think Gabriel was lying about the demons not wanting to be around him, the hunter would prefer leaving this place far behind.

"I don't think you two are going anywhere."

Sam turned to face the sound of another's voice. He knew that sound, the mocking tone he had heard more than once and always from the same creature. A flash of yellow eyes met his own, and Sam was thankful Gabriel was there with him. Surely even a Prince of Hell would be no match for an archangel. Squeezing the hand in his own the taller man wasn't prepared for the first blow from Azazel to cause a harsh scream from Ava before she was silenced, her head slumping forward in death.

"Now that the trash is taken out, how about you and I tell Sammy-boy what this is really about?" Feeling Gabriel tense beside him, Sam was surprised when the archangel let go of his hand, and Azazel spoke again, this time directly at Sam. "You didn't think an angel could love the boy with demon blood, did you?"

While Sam tried to ignore what Azazel was saying, he couldn't help but notice Gabriel didn't protest the statement. Had it all been a lie?


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean had been expecting a lot of things when he and Bobby made their way to the haunted town in which Sam was trapped. After losing The Roadhouse, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut that they wouldn't be in time, that they would lose Sammy as well. The only thing keeping him from a full panic attack was the training drilled into him by his father. If Dean let the panic consume him now, he would lose, and if there was one thing Dean wasn't willing to lose, it was his brother.

Bobby was right beside him, matching Dean stride per stride as they made their way through the woods surrounding the town. Chancing a glance at the older man, Dean could see the same determination in the other's eyes, along with the same fear. Neither would be able to survive losing Sam. While not their father, Bobby had just as much to lose here, he had just as much heartbreak on the line.

There was a time before John came and took them away when Dean had considered Bobby his real dad. When they were younger, and John would leave them at Bobby's, letting them have a chance of a home without hookers and drugs next door; Dean had started to consider Bobby the father John never was. It hadn't lasted long before John was pulling them away, taking them away from the only adult in Dean's life who seemed to give a damn. If there was one thing, Dean had never forgiven John for it was the last night he had seen Bobby as a kid.

Now they were both racing to find their missing family member. Dean had tried praying to Gabriel, had silently begged the archangel to help his brother. The silence of his unanswered prayers was both encouraging and damning. Dean hoped the shorter man was too busy saving Sam's ass to answer and not that the archangel was ignoring him. As they cleared the woods, Dean could see the shacks which made up the town. It wasn't pretty; the place looked like it could be a set for a horror film.

It wasn't just the run-down houses or the creepy feel to the place, but the whole town stunk of rotten eggs. Sulfur. Raising his gun, Dean slowed his steps as they approached the area. If the place reeked this bad, it should be crawling with demons, and if they hadn't noticed two hunters entering their village Dean didn't want to make them aware. All thoughts of stealth were ignored as heard a human scream coming from the middle of the town.

Swiftly Dean and Bobby ran toward the scream, their guns ready and bags with more ammo slung over their backs. It didn't take long before they were facing a scene Dean knew he wouldn't soon forget. Sam was standing with his back to one of the houses, his eyes trained on the two men in front of him. In the middle of the town was Gabriel, a long sword in his hand glowing with a faint golden light.

There was another man opposite him, holding a long lance, its blade moving quickly toward the archangel. The lance was longer than Gabriel's sword, giving the man a better reach and advantage. Dean came up behind Sam, who thankfully saw them coming as he didn't attack defensively. Dean didn't even have to ask what was going on, as soon as he and Bobby were close Sam began to speak.

"Azazel brought all the special kids here as a kind of showdown, last one standing would take over his demon army," Sam said, his eyes trained on the two fighting figures. "Gabriel came when I prayed and sent Andy and another one, Jake back home. Ava was here, Dean. She was killing anyone who stood in her way."

There was a grunt of pain from Azazel as Gabriel managed to dodge a strike and cut the demon on his arm. Still, the archangel was forced away as the lance nearly speared him. "Azazel showed up before Gabriel could bring us home. They said a bunch of things I don't think I get but… they made a deal." Another clash rang through as lance and sword came together.

"What kind of deal?" asked Bobby, his eyes darting between Sam and the fight in front of them. "A fight to the death, if Azazel wins; what remains of Gabriel's grace belongs to him to do with what he will. If Gabriel wins…" Hearing a grunt of pain, Dean watched as the lance finally cut into Gabriel causing the archangel to stumble for a minute. "If Gabriel wins then Dad's soul will be released from Hell."

Dean turned widened eyes to Sam, mouth slightly agape as he tried to process Sam's words. Thankfully Bobby had the thought process to speak. "Why would an archangel fight for John's soul?"

Neither Bobby nor Dean were expecting the answer from Sam.

"Apparently… to save the world."

It had been a long time since Gabriel had to fight. His last battle had been with the Nephilim, a war he often pushed to the back of his mind. Now as he faced off against Azazel, the archangel wished he had kept up with his training. While no pushover, Gabriel wasn't the warrior he used to be. He wasn't as ruthless and cunning as he had been when he delivered The Word, or when he worked under His command.

Azazel, on the other hand, was no pampered prince. Typically, even on a lousy day, Gabriel would have been able to smite the bastard and wipe him from the world. Up until Azazel revealed Michael's Lance. It wasn't a weapon the archangel had thought the other would be able to get a hold of let alone to wield. It took everything the archangel had not to be cut by the cursed blade, as while it wouldn't kill him outright, it would cause a slow and painful death.

Hard to believe it was a weapon designed for an archangel.

Noticing as Dean and Bobby came to help protect Sam, Gabriel lost his focus for a split second. A split second was all Azazel needed. Pain like no other shot through Gabriel's vessel and grace. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, the white-hot agony causing the blond to stumble even in the middle of a fight. Having no choice any longer, the archangel let go of the hold he had on his grace.

Initially, he had decided not to release it to keep his presence hidden. Gabriel had been shielding his grace since he first left Heaven. Now, the youngest archangel twisted the hand holding his blade and pushed his grace through the Holy weapon. Azazel didn't have time to think before the archangel twirled out of the way and shoved his sword into the demon's chest. There was a moment of stunned silence as Gabriel watched Azazel die.

The second the Azazel the ground, Gabriel twisted his wrist again, and his blade vanished. Placing his hand on the wound on his arm, the blond looked at the fallen body. His knees were weak, and he didn't think he would be able to remain standing much longer as the poison ran through his system, but the archangel had to make sure the deal was honored. No sooner did his legs finally give out when there was the spirit of a man in front of him.

The image was clear, Gabriel could make out the scruff of the man's beard and the soft brown of his eyes. For a second, they stared at one another until a sharp cry from beside Gabriel made the archangel turn around. Sam was coming toward him, his worried gaze not taking in the form of his father as Gabriel remained kneeling on the ground.

"Gabe!"

Hearing the shout from the taller man, Gabriel tried to give him a small smile to reassure Sam everything would be fine. It must have come out as more of a grimace; as instead of looking relieved, Sam hurried his pace and knelt beside Gabriel. The archangel could still feel the poison flowing through him; he would have maybe a couple of hours before his grace would be all but gone. If he survived that long.

"H-hey Sammy… t-told ya n-no demon was a m-match for m-me."

Sam removed Gabriel's hand from where it had been holding onto the wound. While it looked shallow and had stopped bleeding, Gabriel could see the dark black of the curse in the flesh tearing at his grace and vessel at once. Looking up into Sam's worried hazel eyes, the shorter man tried to smile at his human. Reaching up, the blond hoped Sam would ignore the blood on his hand while he cupped the others face.

"S-sorry we're gonna h-have to rain-check the celebration date I had p-planned." Sam seemed even more worried now, and while Gabriel could hear both Bobby and Dean talking to John, not once did Sam look away from him.

"Gabe come on, talk to me… what can we do? What is this doing to you?" Instead of answering, Gabriel heard John speak for the first time since his soul was released from Hell. His voice was soft, most likely since even as a spirit he wouldn't want to draw attention to himself after so many years on the rack.

"It's poison. To a demon, it would have killed him, for an angel it slowly leaks into their grace and makes them suffer. The Lance of Michael."

Dean spoke up next, while he couldn't keep his eyes off his father he also seemed troubled by what was happening. Gabriel wondered when he had started to hallucinate, as all four hunters seemed worried about him. "Well, how do we fix it?" Sam started to run his fingers through Gabriel's hair, having maneuvered them so the archangel was reclined against his chest.

"I heard a rumor once," began Bobby who walked over to take the lance. Looking along the carvings, the older hunter trailed his hand over the lance, careful in his inspection. "That the magic of Michael's lance was in the woodwork. I can't make out any of these markings to know what we're lookin' at."

John held out his hand toward Bobby who hesitated for a moment before passing the lance to the spirit. For a second, only a moment Gabriel wondered if the man was going to run him through. There were enough rumors to support that John Winchester slaughtered anything that wasn't human, it wouldn't have been much of a stretch to add angels to his list of kills. Instead of killing Gabriel, John looked at the lance for a moment before taking it in both hands and breaking it.

The instant the lance was broken, Gabriel felt like he could breathe again. His grace was still wounded, he could feel where there were almost chunks of it missing, but it was no longer spreading. The whiskey-eyed angel only had a few minutes to think about the fact he was just saved by his brothers' vessel before he lost his battle with consciousness. As his world turned dark, Gabriel let Sam's strong arms support him. Hopefully, they wouldn't drop him on the way to the car.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sitting at the side of the bed where Gabriel had been recovering for the past three days, Sam held the archangel's hand in his own. It had been too long since The Battle Royal -as Dean had taken to calling it. John had only remained for another moment, just long enough to say goodbye before he ascended to Heaven, leaving Sam, Bobby, Dean, and an unconscious Gabriel to make their way to the Impala. The hazel-eyed man hadn't allowed anyone to help him carry Gabriel; thankfully the mere presence of the archangel was enough to keep the spirits and demons away while they drove to Bobby's.

Now three days later, Sam wondered if Gabriel was ever going to wake up. Dean and Bobby had been worried about the taller man. While they didn't say much, it would only be a matter of time before one of them dragged Sam away from his archangel. The only thing stopping Sam from a full panic attack was that the feather against his chest still glowed. It was a sign Gabriel would get better, that he hadn't lost his archangel yet.

"Hey Gabe, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up soon. Dean has been giving me the stink eye every time I tell him I'm coming back up to see you. He and Bobby think I should be celebrating; Azazel is dead, and Dad is in Heaven … but I can't. All I can picture is how you looked before Dad broke the lance; how close I was to losing you completely… how I still might lose you."

Taking a breath, Sam leaned his head down, Gabriel's hand still clasped in his own. "I've had a lot of time to think, and I want you to know that I'm ready. Just come back to me Gabe, and we can complete the bond… I want to be with you in every way I can be."

"Sammy?"

Sam yelped at the sound, his head jerking to take in the form before him. Soft golden eyes were watching him tenderly. Gabriel squeezed the hand that was still holding his own while he smiled at the hunter, his gaze never leaving those hazel eyes.

"I hope you mean that and aren't just humoring an unconscious archangel." Sam didn't bother to speak. Instead, he closed the distance between them and brought their mouths together. It had been too long since he had been able to kiss the other; since he could feel Gabriel's lips against his own. The hunter didn't try to deepen the kiss, not yet. While he had meant what he said Gabriel was still recovering, he would need some time before they could complete the bond.

Pulling back Sam kept his forehead resting against the archangel's while he spoke, their moist breath mingling as they did. "Yeah, Gabe, I meant it. Think you can handle me for eternity?" While he hadn't meant for his voice to sound as vulnerable as it was, Sam waited for Gabriel's answer with baited breath.

" _Handle_ _you_ for eternity? No. But I'm more than ready to cherish you for infinity. I love you Sam, and come Heaven or Hell there's no one I would rather spend the rest of time with."

Sam smiled, moving to lay on the bed beside Gabriel, so he wasn't straining to keep them pressed together any longer. Holding his archangel close, the taller man couldn't help but return his proclamation. "I love you too, Gabriel, and once you're at a hundred percent better, I plan on _proving_ it to you. Just… let me hold you, for now; it's been a rough few weeks."

Gabriel snuggled against Sam; his eyes closed while he wrapped himself around the human. "Yeah we can skip to the cuddling, I should let you know now that I could grow addicted to this."

"Good," replied Sam, running his fingers along Gabriel's back which was laying against Sam's chest. "Because I plan on never letting you go." Letting his body relax into a more natural sleep, Gabriel enjoyed the sensation of his mate softly touching him. At one point in his life, he was God's Messenger, His Divine Wrath; it had been Gabriel who slaughtered thousands at His command. He had been a Trickster, a pagan god, a joker, and a liar. Never had he been a mate, though; and Gabriel felt it was the most rewarding title of them all.


End file.
